Die Augen der Schlange
by Sierra01
Summary: Charlie s neue Kollegin gibt ihm Rätsel auf. Hat er sich in den Feind verliebt, oder ist sie wirklich unschuldig, wie sie behauptet?
1. Prolog

**Die Augen der Schlange**

_Ohne Herz sieht man, und erkennt doch nichts,  
hört man, und versteht doch nichts,  
isst man und schmeckt doch nichts._ (chin. Weisheit)

_Summary:_ Eine Charlie Weasley-Fanfic. Tal Chang, die junge Drachenforscherin, wird von bösen Mächten befallen und ist im Begriff, dem Dunklen Lord zur Wiederauferstehung zu verhelfen. Hat sich Charlie in ihr getäuscht, oder ist Tal wirklich unschuldig, wie sie behauptet?   
_Note: _Die Story ist irgendwann zwischen Harry´s drittem und viertem Schuljahr angesiedelt, als Voldemord noch körperlos war.  
_Disclaimer:_ „Harry Potter" gehört J.K. Rowling; ich leihe ihre Figuren nur zum Spaß, nicht um Profit zu machen.

......................................................................................................................................................

Prolog

Feiner, rötlichweißer Dunst stieg aus dem Stein auf und kroch die Zimmerdecke empor. Er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen, wie nach einem Dauerlauf und doch anders. Hastiger, unregelmäßiger. Lauter. Ein eigenartiger Geruch entfaltete sich und vermischte sich mit der abgestandenen Zimmerluft. Er stieg ihm geradewegs in die Nase – der Geruch von Erfolg. Nein, besser noch – der Geruch von Macht, von nie erkannten Fähigkeiten, die nun endlich, Dank der Hilfe seines Meisters, in Erscheinung traten. Er hatte es geschafft! Er war nie ein guter Zauberer gewesen, nie geschickt im Umgang mit Zaubersprüchen oder -tränken, und dennoch hatte er es vollbracht, er hatte den Rubin zum Leben erweckt! Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er den Stein, dessen rotweißer Nebel ihn nun vollkommen umhüllt hatte. Als er ihn vorsichtig mit den Händen berühren wollte, zuckte er zurück. Der Stein war glühend heiß. Gespannt sah er zu, wie sich inmitten des Nebels langsam ein kreisrundes, pechschwarzes Gebilde formte. Es sah aus wie ein Fenster in einen dunklen Raum, und ebendies war es auch, obgleich er sich dessen in diesem Moment nicht bewusst war. So wartete und wartete er, dass die Finsternis sich aufklaren würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Voller Enttäuschung stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf und fluchte. Er war so nah daran gewesen, seinen Meister zu beeindrucken. So nah daran, ihn schon bald von seinem Leid zu erlösen und ihm einen menschlichen Körper zu schenken. Es wäre wahrlich das größte Geschenk gewesen, das er ihm als sein Diener hätte überbringen können, doch er hatte wieder versagt! Von Zorn gepackt, stieß er einen Wutschrei aus.

„Was soll der Lärm, Wurmschwanz!", erklang eine zischende Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Der Angesprochene wirbelte erschrocken herum. Dicht hinter ihm schlängelte sich eine giftgrüne Boa über den blanken Holzfußboden. Ihre schlitzförmigen Pupillen musterten ihn voller Verachtung.

„Herr, Ihr seid es!" Der kleine grauhaarige Zauberer blickte teils erleichtert, teils verängstigt drein. „Verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht gleich erkannt habe. Was ist mit dem Fuchs ..."

„Sein Körper war nicht mehr kräftig genug!", entgegnete die Schlange züngelnd. „Seit ich ihn bewohnt hatte, siechte er nur noch schneller dahin. Mir blieb gerade noch genügend Zeit, um meinen Geist in ein anderes Wesen zu transferieren. Glücklicherweise war diese Schlange in greifbarer Nähe. Sie war ein äußerst zufriedenstellender Ersatz. Ich mag Schlangen, das weißt du doch, Wurmschwanz? Schade, dass in diesem Wald nicht mehr von ihnen hausen."

Der Diener nickte heftig. „Nein, Herr. Ich meine, ja, Herr. Ich meine .."

„Was ist los mit dir, Wurmschwanz?", fragte die Boa und legte den flachen Kopf schief. „Aus welchem Grund bist du so nervös? Glaube ja nicht, du könntest mir etwas verheimlichen! Ich erkenne dein schlechtes Gewissen doch noch bevor ich dich ansehe!"

„Es ist nichts, Herr!", beteuerte der Zauberer, doch seine zitternden Hände verrieten ihn. 

Misstrauisch sah die Schlange im Raum umher. Erst jetzt erblickten ihre funkelnden Augen den Edelstein, dessen Dunst sich inzwischen wie ein Netz um den nachtschwarzen Kreis wob. Ihr Schwanzende zuckte.

„Der Rubin!", zischte sie. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir die Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben, ihn noch einmal zu benutzen, Wurmschwanz!"

Der Diener wand sich vor Unbehagen. Ängstlich fuhr er sich durch die spärlichen grauen Haare und holte mehrmals Luft, ehe er es wagte zu sprechen. „Ich – ich verstehe nicht, was schiefgegangen sein könnte, mein Gebieter!", stotterte er. „Ich habe all Eure Anweisungen befolgt, genau wie beim ersten Mal! Ich begreife nicht, weshalb ich nichts ... _sehe!_"

„Hmm ..." Die Boa schlängelte langsam um seine Füße herum und gab in regelmäßigen Abständen kurze, verärgerte Zischlaute von sich. Wurmschwanz´ Haltung versteifte sich, als sie langsam an seinem Bein hinaufkroch und sich wie eine Kette um seinen Hals legte. Der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

„Zumindest hast du den Stein zum Glühen gebracht", sagte die Schlange gelassen und stieß ein weiteres Zischen aus. „Eigentlich ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass die Verbindung besteht."

Erleichtert nickte sein Diener. „Ja, Herr! Ja, ich habe es geschafft!"

„Dennoch", fuhr die Schlange dicht an seinem Ohr fort, „ist in dem Nebel nichts als Dunkelheit zu erkennen! Wie erklärst du dir dieses Phänomen, Wurmschwanz?"

Abrupt zog sich der Schlangenkörper ein wenig fester um seinen Hals, und die Erleichterung des Dieners verwandelte sich in blanke Furcht. „Vielleicht ... schläft sie gerade, Herr!", presste er luftringend hervor. „Wenn ihre Augen geschlossen sind, dann ... würden wir nichts als Dunkelheit erkennen!"

„Geschöpfe ihres – unseresgleichen besitzen keine gewöhnlichen Augenlider, Wurmschwanz!", erwiderte die Boa ungeduldig. „Die unsrigen sind transparent. Wir schlafen quasi mit offenen Augen."

„Dann ... ist es vielleicht um sie herum dunkel, Herr. Vielleicht befindet sie sich in einem dunklen Raum."

„Das mag eine Erklärung sein." Die Boa hielt kurz inne, dann lockerte sie ihren Würgegriff und ließ sich von den Schultern ihres Dieners zu Boden fallen. Der kleine Zauberer schnappte nach Luft.

„Gib dieses Experiment auf, Wurmschwanz!", rief die Schlange, während sie sich mit erstaunlich schnellen Bewegungen auf die Tür zu schlängelte. „Die Botin hat meinen Todesser nicht erreicht. Ihre Mission ist damit beendet. Gib es auf und suche endlich nach Möglichkeiten, mich aus diesem Körper zu befreien!"

Der Diener wandte sich hastig um. „Aber sie_ ist_ eine Möglichkeit, Herr! Vielleicht die beste, die ich bisher gefunden habe!"

Abrupt hielt die Schlange in ihren Bewegungen inne. „Sprich weiter, Wurmschwanz!", forderte sie auf.

„Die Botin hat ... sie hat ... einen neuen Herrn gefunden!", stotterte sein Diener aufgeregt. „Ich meine, eine neue Her_rin_. Sie wird in der Lage sein, die nötigen Zutaten zu beschaffen, die Euch zu neuem Leben verhelfen werden. Und das beste ist: Sie ist absolut kompatibel! Ich bin mir sicher, mein Gebieter. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf die Boa hinab. Ihr Schwanzende zuckte und langsam wandte sie den Kopf nach ihm. Die pechschwarzen Pupillenschlitze schienen ihn geradewegs zu durchbohren.

„Fahre fort, Wurmschwanz!", zischte sie leise. „Doch enttäusche mich nicht. Noch einen Fehlschlag von dir kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Du weißt, was _das_ bedeutet!" Und sie kroch von dannen.


	2. Kap 1

1. Neblige Aussichten

Dröhnend jagte die kleine Maschine der British Airways durch ein Meer aus dichten, grauen Gewitterwolken. Tal klammerte sich fest an ihren Sitz, ihr Gesicht war vor lauter Nervosität und Übelkeit noch aschfahler als sonst. Dies war absolut keine Art zu reisen! Liebend gern hätte sie eine lange, eintönige Zugfahrt quer durch Mitteleuropa diesem holperigen Flug vorgezogen, doch der Bekannte von Mr. Diggory, ein alter Arbeitskollege vermutlich, hatte auf ihrer schnellen Ankunft bestanden.  

_„Eile ist Irrtum!",_ hatte Tal geantwortet, sich jedoch ziemlich rasch überreden lassen. Immerhin hatte sie ihrem Chef Diggory dankbar sein können, der so schnell auf ihre Wünsche eingegangen war und ihr, dank seiner Beziehungen, diesen fabelhaften Job in Rumänien verschafft hatte. Für irgendetwas musste dieser dämliche, arrogante Pinsel schließlich auch gut gewesen sein!

Tal erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und taumelte ein paar Schritte durch den kurzen engen Gang. Sie fühlte sich wie die Banane in einem Shake. Die Hand auf die Magengegend gepresst, steckte sie den Kopf ins Cockpit.

„Wieviel Zeit noch, bis wir eintreffen?", fragte sie.

Der Pilot, ein großer weißhaariger Mann um die sechzig, wandte ihr sein lächelndes, etwas faltiges Gesicht zu.

„Kaum weniger als bereits vor zehn Minuten, Miss Cheng! Momentan befinden wir uns über Nordungarn." Er stieß einen bedauernden Seufzer aus. „Ein Jammer, dass das Wetter so schlecht ist! Sie hätten einen phantastischen Blick auf das Mátra-Gebirge, wären die Bedingungen doch nur ein wenig besser."

Tal konnte ihm nur zustimmen, obgleich es weniger der Blick über Ungarn war, der sie reizte. Tief Luft holend kletterte sie durch die schmale Cockpittür, was ihr zum Glück nicht schwer fiel, da sie selbst mehr als schmal war, und ließ sich auf den Sessel neben ihm plumpsen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

Ihr Begleiter warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Cheng?", fragte er.

„Chang", verbesserte sie. „Mein Name ist Chang."

Der Pilot lachte. „Verzeihen Sie! Aber diese asiatischen Namen klingen doch alle irgendwie gleich ... Wang, Wong, Cheng, Chang ... da kommt man als Engländer schon mal leicht durcheinander, wissen sie?"

„Das bin ich gewohnt. Ich lebe seit Jahren überwiegend in England." Tal schlug die Beine übereinander und blickte desinteressiert aus dem Fenster.

„Haben Sie dort beruflich zu tun?", wollte der Pilot wissen.

Sie nickte. „Ja."

„Und? Was tun Sie dort Spannendes?"

„Ich bin Sekretärin."

Mit dieser Antwort schien ihr Begleiter offenbar nicht gerechnet zu haben, was eine etwas peinliche Stille auslöste, ab und zu unterbrochen vom Rütteln der Maschine. Tal warf dem älteren Mann einen nervösen Blick zu. „Sind Sie auch sicher, dass dieses Ding nicht abstürzen kann?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Miss", lachte er zufrieden, „mein Flieger hält das locker aus. Wir beide haben schon weitaus mehr überstanden. Mit diesen kleinen Turbulenzen werden wir spielend fertig!"

Er tätschelte liebevoll das Armaturenbrett und seine alten Augen erfüllten sich mit glänzendem Stolz.

Tal betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd._ „Muggel!",_ murmelte sie. 

Überrascht blickte der Pilot sie an. „Wie bitte?"

„Oh, nichts!" Tal errötete leicht und blickte rasch wieder aus dem Fenster. Noch immer hatte sich an der Aussicht nichts geändert. Überall waren nur graue Wolken. 

„Und was will eine hübsche junge Frau wie Sie in Rumänien?", fragte der Pilot in seiner harmlosen, nichtsahnenden Art weiter. 

Tal wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich besuche Freunde."

„Wirklich?" Auf der Stirn des Piloten zeigten sich eine verwunderte Falte. „Dieser Mann, Diggory, der mich bezahlt hat, machte Andeutungen auf ein ...  Forschungsprojekt. Einen ...", er schien krampfhaft in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen, „einen Dokumentarfilm, ja genau, etwas in der Art sagte er! Wenn mich meine alten grauen Zellen nicht trügen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Tal lächelte nervös.

„Nein ... natürlich, ein Dokumentarfilm! Ja, genau, wir drehen einen Dokumentarfilm." 

_Besten Dank, Mr. Diggory! Hättest du mir nicht vorher mitteilen können, was du diesem neugierigen Muggel über mich erzählt hast, wenn du uns beide schon in ein Flugzeug setzt?!_

Der Pilot lächelte irritiert. „Und Freunde haben Sie auch dort? Das ist aber ein glücklicher Zufall!", versuchte er ihre widersprüchlichen Aussagen zu erklären.

Tal nickte. „Ja."

„Und worum geht es dabei?"

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wobei?"

„Bei Ihrer Dokumentation selbstverständlich", lächelte er geduldig.

„Oh ..." Tal dachte blitzschnell nach. „Um Luchse!"

„Luchse ..." Der Mann tat beeindruckt, nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf. Tal musste grinsen. 

„Interessante Tiere, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er. „Aber ist das nicht gefährlich?"

Die junge Frau hob die Schultern. „Ein wenig Gefahr gehört tatsächlich zu dem Job." 

Zumindest dies entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Tal sah dem Piloten an, dass sie ihm nun gänzlich imponiert hatte, doch allzu sehr wollte sie seine alten Nerven nicht strapazieren. Den restlichen Flug über schwieg sie sich aus, abgesehen von ihrer viertelstündigen Frage, wie weit es denn noch sei und ob man nicht irgendetwas gegen das Holpern tun könne. Schließlich überflogen sie die östlichen Karpaten. Tal wies den Piloten an, auf einer kleinen, von Felsen umschlossenen Ebene zu landen. 

„Ziemlich trostlos hier!", bemerkte der Pilot, während er den Antrieb langsam drosselte und die Landestützen ausfahren lies. „Sind Sie sicher, dass dies hier die richtige Stelle ist?"

„Ganz sicher!", erwiderte Tal, die sich keineswegs sicher war, es jedoch keine Minute länger in diesem ruckelnden Flugzeug aushalten konnte. Hastig erhob sie sich. Sie würde den Ort schon finden, schließlich hatte sie eine Karte im Gepäck, die sie hundertmal sicherer führen würde als jede Muggel-Landkarte! 

„Ihre Tasche, Miss Chang!", rief ihr der Pilot hinterher und machte Anstalten, nach den verschnürten Lederriemen zu greifen. Tal fuhr erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken. 

„Halt!", rief sie schrill. Der Pilot zuckte zusammen und blickte verdutzt zu ihr auf. „Ich meinte ...", Tal nahm sich zusammen und lächelte entschuldigend, „ich meinte, die Tasche ist doch viel zu schwer für Sie. Ich schaffe das schon allein!"

Hastig schnappte sie sich die Lederriemen, wuchtete die Tasche eigenhändig zur Ausstiegsluke hinaus und sprang hinterher. Sie war _tatsächlich_ schwer.

„Vielen Dank!", keuchte sie. 

Der Pilot steckte den Kopf durch die Ausstiegsluke und blickte sich prüfend um. Sie befanden sich inmitten einer felsigen Berglandschaft. Es war kaum Grün zu sehen und ein frischer Wind pfiff um sein Haar. „Kommen Sie wirklich allein zurecht?", fragte er besorgt. „Ich könnte Sie begleiten, bis Sie sicher bei Ihren ... Kollegen angekommen sind."

Tal schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Nun denn!", lächelte er und wollte sich bereits abwenden, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen gefror sein Lächeln zu Eis. Irritiert folgte Tal seinem Blick. Er starrte unverwandt auf ihre Tasche. Sie _bewegte_ sich!

Tal gab der Tasche einen wütenden Fußtritt und gab dabei seltsame Zischlaute von sich. Lächelnd hob sie den Kopf und blickte den Piloten an, der ihre Aktion mit vor Unglauben aufgerissenem Mund verfolgt hatte.  

„Verzeihen Sie", sagte sie freundlich, „das ist nur Serpensia. Sie will wohl raus."

Der Pilot trat schluckend einen Schritt zurück und musterte angstvoll die Tasche, die sich nun nicht mehr rührte. „Sie sind die seltsamste Passagierin, die ich seit zehn Jahren geflogen habe", murmelte er. Doch dann schüttelte er ruckartig den Kopf. „Nun denn", wiederholte er hastig, „Sie kommen allein zurecht, sagten Sie? Dann werde ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Adieu!"

„Warten Sie, da wäre noch etwas." Tal ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf das Flugzeug zu. Als sie direkt vor den verwirrt dreinblickenden Augen des Piloten stand, schnellte ihre Hand hoch. 

_„Obliviate!",_ rief sie. Auf der Stelle fingen die beiden Augen an zu schielen. Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes entspannten sich und ein gleichmütiges Lächeln trat in sein Antlitz.

„Es war mir eine Freude, Sie hergeflogen zu haben, Miss Cheng!", murmelte er verträumt.

Tal lächelte. „Chang, Mister. Ich danke Ihnen."

Sie winkte dem Piloten geduldig hinterher, der, wie in einem Trancezustand, zurück in sein Cockpit taumelte und langsam den Antrieb startete. Bald war seine Maschine im bewölktem Himmel über Rumänien verschwunden.

„Puh, das war knapp! Es geht doch nichts über einen Gedächtniszauber ...", murmelte Tal, während sie ihren Zauberstab neben sich auf den Boden legte. Sie kramte ihre Landkarte hervor und faltete sie mühselig auseinander, was kein einfaches Unterfangen war, da der Wind sie immerfort mitzureißen drohte. Schließlich kniete sie sich auf das Papier, um die Hände freizubekommen. Mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs tippte sie dreimal auf einen vormarkierten Punkt, bis die Karte aufhörte zu flattern und fest wie eine Schieferplatte auf dem felsigen Boden lag. Als Tal aufstand, stieg die Karte langsam in die Höhe und faltete sich selbst zu einer Schwalbe. Tal nickte zufrieden. „Komm, Pansy!", murmelte sie. „Wir haben schon genug Zeit mit diesem Muggel vertrödelt. Machen wir und lieber auf den Weg!"

Die schwere Tasche über der Schulter und den zerrenden Wind in den Haaren folgte sie mit raschen Schritten der Papierschwalbe, die wie ein Vogel über ihrem Kopf auf die östlich gelegenen Berge zusegelte.


	3. Kap 2

2. Eine eigenwillige Schlange

Die Sonnenscheibe erklomm langsam die östlichen Karpaten und tauchte das kleine Tal im Herzen Rumäniens in ein trübes Morgenlicht. Charlie hielt im Laufen inne und wandte blinzelnd den Kopf. Er versuchte, die Urzeit am Stand der Sonne zu bestimmen – auf_ Muggel-Art, _wie sein Vater mit leuchtenden Augen mitteilen würde. Abschätzend zog er die Stirn kraus. Sieben Uhr, naja, vielleicht auch halb acht. Ganz genau konnte man das nie erkennen, was einer der wesentlichen Nachteile aller Methoden war, die sich diese Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten einfallen ließen! Er war sich jedoch sicher, um Punkt halb sieben losgelaufen zu sein. Also hatte er den Weg zum Gebirgssee und wieder zurück in höchstens einer Stunde hinter sich gebracht, und das war immerhin eine Strecke von zwölf Kilometern. Nicht gerade seine Bestzeit, aber akzeptabel. Er erinnerte sich zwangsläufig, wie Steve, sein Kollege, beim gestrigen Mittagessen damit geprahlt hatte, die Strecke in rund fünfundvierzig Minuten gelaufen zu sein. Doch Charlie hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, dass er die Wahrheit gern ein wenig überstrapazierte. In der Tat war wohl die hübsche Drachenforscherin Cecile Auslöser für Steve´s Aufschneiderei gewesen. Charlie dachte an Steve´s Gesicht und musste grinsen. Die vor Eifer leuchtend glühenden Augen und ebensolchen Wangen, als er sich Cecile´s bewundernder Blicke gewahr wurde, waren ein Bild für Götter gewesen! Wenn sie zusammen joggten, war es jedenfalls zumeist Charlie, der den älteren Kollegen in einer Staubwolke hinter sich ließ. Natürlich hatte er davon nichts verlauten lassen. Er hatte den alten Steve mit der Zeit viel zu gut leiden können, um ihm seine Show zu stehlen – obwohl es ihn schon in den Fingern gejuckt hatte, seinen Kollegen zu einem Wettlauf herauszufordern. Mit Zeituhr diesmal, selbstverständlich! Vielleicht gegen Abend, wenn er sich von seinem eigenen Lauf wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte ... ?

Charlie trabte gemächlich den Berghang hinab, vorbei an einigen aufgeschlagen Zelten und dem Außenzaun des Drachengeheges. Von hier aus waren nicht viele der riesigen Tiere zu sehen. Dicht vor dem Zaun schlief das junge Dornenschwanzweibchen, weiter hinten frühstückte die Ägyptische Sandechse ein Mahl aus toten Springmäusen, Mungos und Maulbeeren. Charlie stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus. Sofort hoben beide Tiere die Köpfe und blickten ihn aus gigantischen schwarzen Augenbällen an. Als sie jedoch erkannten, dass nichts besonderes los war, wandten sie sich wieder, kleine, träge Rauchfahnen ausstoßend, ihrem Nickerchen beziehungsweise Frühstück zu.

Charlie wandte sich ab und schlenderte durch das Camp mit seinen spitzen, sandfarbigen Zelten. Zu dieser frühen Stunde regte sich auch hier noch nicht besonders viel. Ein paar Frühaufsteher hatten auf einer freien Fläche ein Feuer entzündet und brieten Würstchen und Kartoffeln am Spieß. Der Duft wehte zu ihm herüber und er wollte sich gerade zu ihnen gesellen, als ihn ein ungeduldiger Ruf ablenkte.

„Charlie!" Es war Mr. McDougal, Leiter des Drachenforschungscamps und Träger des _D__rák__o__n_-Ordens, wie unter den jungen Zauberern gemunkelt wurde. Charlie hob den Kopf. Die breitschultrige Gestalt des Anführers stand vor dem Eingang seines Zeltes, einem haushohen Bau, der im Zentrum ihres Camps aufgeschlagen war. Vor der aufgehenden Sonne wirkte McDougal wie ein gigantischer schwarzer Schatten, der ihn mit fuchtelnden Armen heranwinkte. Charlie setzte sich folgsam in Bewegung. Beim Näherkommen erkannte er, dass eine zweite Gestalt neben ihm stand. Sie war so klein und schmal, dass sie ihm zunächst kaum aufgefallen war, und wirkte neben der hochgewachsenen Statur des Anführers wie ein Kind.

„Guten Morgen!", empfing McDougal ihn, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. „Darf ich vorstellen", erklärte er förmlich, „dies ist Miss Chang aus London. Sie arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium, in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Ich habe Ihnen doch von ihr erzählt, nicht wahr?"

Charlie blickte sie überrascht an. Das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Hexe rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, doch er konnte sich noch nicht entsinnen, woher er sie kannte. Vergeblich suchte er in ihrer Miene nach irgendeiner Reaktion des Wiedererkennens, scheinbar erinnerte sie sich nicht. Ihre dunklen Mandelaugen musterten ihn ausdruckslos wie die einer Sphinx und um ihre pfirsichfarbenen Lippen spielte kaum der Hauch eines Lächelns. Ob sie einen Spaß verstehen würde? In Charlies Augen trat ein freches Glitzern. „Jep, ich erinnere mich, dass sie von ihr sprachen, Sir", grinste er. „Die Tippse von Amos Diggory!"

McDougal zog hörbar die Luft ein und warf seinem Angestellten einen verärgerten Blick zu. Die junge Frau hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. „Dies", erklärte McDougal mit einem Seufzen, „ist Mr. Weasley, einer der jüngsten Mitarbeiter. Er wird Sie freundlicherweise auf einen Rundgang mitnehmen und Sie in die wichtigsten Grundlagen unserer Projekte einweisen. Nicht wahr, Mr. Weasley?"

Er musterte ihn mit strenger Miene. Charlie schluckte. „Klar, Sir!" Irrte er sich, oder hatte die Sphinx soeben gelächelt?

„Miss Changs Kenntnisse über die chinesischen und japanischen Drachenarten werden besonders von Nutzen sein", fuhr McDougal geschäftig fort. „Ich überlege deshalb, sie für die Arbeit mit dem Chinesischen Feuerball und dem Fünfklauigen Lindwurm einzusetzen. Doch zunächst soll sie sich einen Gesamteindruck über unsere Projekte schaffen. Melden Sie sich wieder um zehn Uhr, dann werden wir alles weitere besprechen!" Er wandte sich um und schlurfte mit schweren Schritten von dannen. 

Lächelnd streckte Charlie der jungen Frau seine Hand hin, wobei er vergaß, dass sie vom Laufen immer noch schweißnass war. „Charlie! Wir duzen uns hier alle. Bloß McDougal legt immer noch Wert darauf, mit _Sir _angeredet zu werden."

Skeptisch beäugte sie seine Hand, ergriff sie dann aber doch. Sie hatte kalte, schneeweiße kleine Hände. Charlie hatte das Gefühl, wenn er ein wenig kräftiger zudrückte, würden sie zerbrechen wie Porzellan.

„Tal", sagte sie. Dafür, dass sie den Mund kaum bewegt hatte, klang das Wort äußerst klar und deutlich. Charlie blickte sie an. „Tal! Natürlich, du kamst mir gleich bekannt vor. Waren wir nicht zusammen auf Hogwarts?"

Sie schenkte ihm einen intensiven Blick, wandte sich dann jedoch ab, schulterte ihre Tasche und schritt langsam auf das Drachengehege zu. „Kann sein", hörte Charlie sie sagen.

Hastig lief er hinter ihr her. „_Zaubertränke_ bei Professor Snape!", rief er. „Du hast vor mir gesessen, vier Jahre lang. Ich weiß noch genau, wie der alte Schleimbeutel dich und deine Freundinnen immer bevorzugt hat!"

„Das mag daran liegen, dass er der Leiter unseres Hauses war", erwiderte Tal schlicht.

Charlie schloss zu ihr auf. „Aber nach der vierten Klasse bist du abgegangen", erinnerte er sich. „Ich habe dich seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Hab mich immer gefragt, was aus dir wohl geworden ist."

Tal blieb stehen. Ihre Mandelaugen funkelten leicht sarkastisch. „Was soll denn großartig aus einem werden, ohne einen vernünftigen Schulabschluss?", fragte sie zurück. „Du ahnst nicht, wie hart ich um den Job im Zaubereiministerium gekämpft habe. Letztendlich habe ich es nur geschafft, weil ich so gut in _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ war. In allen anderen Fächern war ich kaum ausreichend. Wie auch immer, Papierkram, Telefondienst und sonstige Sekretärsjobs waren besser als nichts." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weshalb bist du überhaupt abgegangen?", fragte Charlie zögernd. „Du hättest weitaus bessere Jobs machen können."

„Das hier _ist_ ein besserer Job!" Tal blickte ihn an und um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „Zeig mir eure Drachen! Ich will sie _alle_ sehen!"

Charlie erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Die junge Hexe fing an ihm zu gefallen, ihre Augen strahlten beim Gedanken an Drachen wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Inzwischen hatten sie die äußere Umzäunung des Geheges erreicht. Charlie kletterte auf den Zaun, während Tal sich interessiert darüber beugte.

„Hier, Madam, sehen Sie den Dornenschwanz", verkündete er mit einer ausladenden Bewegung. Tal machte große Augen. „Er ist ein letztes Überbleibsel aus prähistorischen Zeiten", fuhr Charlie fort. „Heute kommt er nur noch vereinzelt in den Tropen Südamerikas vor."

„Und wer ist das dort?" Tal zeigte auf einen kleinen rundlichen Drachen mit graublauen Schuppen. 

Charlie folgte ihrem Blick. „Ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler. Diese, inzwischen in ganz Skandinavien verbreitete Drachenart, hält sich vor allem an den Küstenregionen auf. Beobachten Sie nur das Farbenspiel seiner Schuppen unter dem blauen Himmel! Er ernährt sich vor allem von Krabben und Seefischen, diese werden wöchentlich aus einem Stockholmer Konzern geliefert ..."

„Was tust du da!", unterbrach Tal seinen überschwänglichen Vortrag. Charlie, der soeben im Begriff war, vom Zaun ins Drachengehege zu springen, wandte sich um.

„Du wolltest doch Drachen sehen, oder nicht?", grinste er. „So dicht vor dem Zaun wirst du nur wenige finden. Na los, komm!"

Tal zögerte sichtlich. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Keine Sorge, sie beißen nicht! Naja, meistens jedenfalls nicht." Charlie musste lachen, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah. „Außerdem haben sie gerade gefrühstückt. Danach rühren sie sich für die nächsten Stunden kaum noch, höchstens, um ein paar Moskitos zu verscheuchen."

Misstrauisch zog Tal die Brauen zusammen, doch als Charlie sich in Bewegung setzte, nahm sie rasch Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz über den Zaun. 

„Wie groß ist das Gehege?", fragte sie und blickte sich staunend um. 

„Ein paar zig Hektar werden es schon sein. Große Tiere brauchen viel Platz." Charlie blieb stehen. Direkt links von ihnen neben einem Strauch putzte sich ein graublau geschuppter Drache, den Tal zunächst für unbelebten Fels gehalten hatte. Ihr Herz tat einen kurzen Aussetzer, doch sie fing sich rasch wieder und schüttelte das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. 

„Ist das ein einheimischer Drache?", wollte sie wissen.

„Könnte man denken, ja. Tatsächlich ist es ein Fünfklauiger Lindwurm. Seine Schuppen nehmen die Farbe des Steins an, um sich zu tarnen."

Tal betrachtete den graublauen, schlangengleichen Drachenkörper und ärgerte sich unverzüglich, dass sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Jetzt sah sie auch deutlich die langen, kirschfarbenen Barthaare und die fünf Klauen an jeder Tatze des Drachen. Sie waren ein eindeutiges Erkennungsmerkmal, da alle anderen Drachenarten lediglich vier Klauen besaßen. 

„Wir nennen ihn Apophis", sagte Charlie gerade. „Ich meine, _sie, _ist ein Weibchen_ – _nach dem Drachen der Dunkelheit, der jeden Morgen vom Sonnengott Ra besiegt wurde. Naja, daran glauben zumindest einige Muggel!"

„Lindwürmer sind empfindlich gegen Sonnenlicht", stimmte Tal nachdenklich zu, oder besser gesagt, wollte zustimmen, denn im selben Augenblick zerschnitt ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen die Luft. Tal roch die verbrannten Zweige, noch bevor sie sehen konnte, was geschehen war. Der Strauch brannte lichterloh. Der Drache hatte Feuer gespieen.

„Verdammt!", zischte Charlie und stürzte auf den Strauch zu, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. Tal eilte ihm nach. Dichter schwarzer Rauch quoll auf und brannte in ihrer Lunge.

Charlie zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf die Pflanze. _„Ventûs!",_ rief er. Es gab einen heftigen Windstoß, der durch sein Haar fegte und den kleinen Strauch beinahe umgenietet hätte. Die Flammen schienen sich daran jedoch nicht im geringsten zu stören. Tatsächlich fraßen sie sich nur noch gieriger durch das dichte Blattwerk.

Tal schob ihn sanft zur Seite. „Warte. Ich mache das."

Widerwillig machte Charlie ihr Platz und beobachtete, wie sie langsam ihren Zauberstab zückte und leicht hin und her schwang. _„Aquatio!",_ sagte sie mit ihrer klaren Stimme und schickte einen Strom Wasser auf den lichterloh brennenden Strauch. Sofort erloschen die Flammen; der kleine Strauch kippte, ersoffen durch das viele Wasser, kraftlos in sich zusammen. Tal ließ die Hand sinken und nickte zufrieden.

„Nicht schlecht!", kommentierte Charlie und betrachtete die schwarzen, verkohlten Zweige. „Aber die Pflanze ist hinüber! So ein Mist, das war der Maulbeerstrauch für die Ägyptische Sandechse. Wird nicht leicht sein, einen neuen zu beschaffen."

Mit einem Mal unbeweglich starrte Tal auf die verbrannte Pflanze. _„Zünde kein Feuer an, das du nicht wieder löschen kannst",_ sagte sie leise.

Charlie blickte sie verdutzt an. „Was?"

„Ein Sprichwort in meinem Volk." Tal wandte langsam den Kopf und lächelte ihn aus ihren dunklen Mandelaugen an. „_Zünde kein Feuer an, das du nicht wieder löschen kannst!_ Sonst könnte es böse enden."

„Ich hab das Feuer nicht angezündet!", verteidigte sich Charlie irritiert. „Das war der Fünfklauige Lindwurm!"

„Der nur hier ist, weil ihr ihn hergebracht habt", widersprach Tal hartnäckig. „Aber wie auch immer. Deinen Maulbeerstrauch kannst du jedenfalls vergessen. Lass uns weitergehen!"

Sie warf graziös das schwarze Haar in den Nacken und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Charlie ihr. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den größten Teil des Geheges hinter sich gebracht hatten. Tals anfängliche Skepsis hatte sich in regelrechte Begeisterung umgekehrt. Wie eine Antilope sprang sie vor Charlie her, der, wiederum voll in seinem Element, die Rolle des Touristenführers spielte. 

„Walisischer Grünling – Seeschlange – Norwegischer Stachelbuckel – Ägyptisches Wüstenchamäleon!", rief er und deutete auf die gigantischen Tiere links und rechts von ihnen. „Bitte beachten Sie, dass das Wüstenchamäleon in der Lage ist, nicht nur die Farbe, sondern sogar das Material seiner Schuppen seiner Umgebung anzugleichen. Es wäre deshalb nicht ratsam, es auf Wasser oder glühende Lava zu setzen!"

Tal stellte erschöpft ihre Tasche ab und sah tatsächlich aus, als müsse sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. 

_Sieh an! Die Sphinx kann lachen!_

„Sehr beeindruckend!", kommentierte Tal mit hochgezogenen Brauen und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Wenn du mir jetzt noch mein Zimmer zeigen würdest, wäre ich wunschlos glücklich."

Charlie nickte. „Sehr wohl, Ma´am, ein Ein-Quadratmeter-Einzelzimmer ist schon für Sie reserviert ..." Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Tasche schulterte und sich in sichtbar geneigter Haltung anschickte, ihm zu folgen. Es fehlte nicht viel und Charlie hätte das Gefühl, sie würde im nächsten Moment in der Mitte auseinanderbrechen. 

„Lass mich das tragen!", befahl er kurzentschlossen. 

Tal schien ein wenig zu zögern. „Naja, okay, wenn du meinst ..."

Kaum hatte Charlie die Tasche auf die Schultern gehievt, fühlte er auch schon, wie die Last ihn langsam aber sicher zu Boden zog. 

„Gott!", keuchte er. „Was hast du da drin? Steine?"

Tals sahneweißen Wangen schienen eine Spur mehr Farbe anzunehmen. „Oh, das ist nur Serpensia", entgegnete sie hastig. „Warte", sie nahm Charlie die Tasche wieder ab, „ich lasse sie raus. Sie kann selber kriechen."

Befremdet starrte Charlie sie an. _„Kriechen? _Was hast du da drin?"

Tal lächelte geheimnisvoll und zog ohne ein weiteres Wort den Reißverschluss auf. Sekundenbruchteile später erschien ein flacher Reptilienkopf mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen und einer langen gespaltenen Zunge, die aufgeregt umherzüngelte. Charlie wäre fast nach hinten weggestolpert. Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf die braun-gelb gefleckte Schlange, die langsam aus der Taschenöffnung glitt und neugierig auf dem Boden herum huschte. Tal sah äußerst stolz aus.

„Was ... ist ... denn das?", brachte Charlie mühsam hervor. 

„Eine Python. Serpensia. Also, ich glaube, sie ist eine Tigerpython. Die Flecken auf ihrer Haut sehen doch aus wie bei einem Leoparden. Oder was meinst du?" 

Charlie blickte sie verwirrt an und wieder auf die Schlange, und vollführte sogleich tänzelnde Bewegungen, als sie sich seinen Füßen näherte, um ihr auszuweichen. Er wusste, dass er dämlich aussehen musste und es lag ihm fern, Tal zu beleidigen. Doch angesichts der sich windenden, hin und her kriechenden Schlange standen ihm die Haare zu Berge. Er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Wieso hältst du dir eine Schlange?", fragte er sie.

Tals Augen funkelten. „Ich wollte schon immer eine Schlange haben! Schon in der Schule wollte ich eine! Fast alle Slytherins hatten Schlangen. Damals war es äußerst _in_, sich das eigene Wappentier zu halten, bis Professor Dumbledore es schließlich verbot. Er hielt es für zu _gefährlich!"_ Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr hattet sie schließlich auch nicht mehr alle!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er merkte, wie schroff es klang. „Schlangen als Haustiere! Höchst ungewöhnlich."

„Wir waren nicht wie die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Vielleicht _waren_ wir ein ungewöhnliches Haus. So etwas kannst _du_ natürlich nicht verstehen!" Charlie glaubte, eine Prise Stolz in ihren Worten zu hören, gewürzt mit einer guten Portion der scheinbar angeborenen Arroganz aller Slytherins. 

„Du hast dich verändert!", stellte er fest. 

_Bedauerlich! Bis eben hast du mir nämlich noch äußerst gut gefallen ..._

Tals Kopf schnellte hoch. „Habe ich nicht!", zischte sie leise. „Ich wollte wirklich schon immer eine Schlange. Natürlich kriegte ich keine. Meine Eltern gaben mir im dritten Jahr so eine blöde Zwergohreule!"

„Ist auch wesentlich praktischer", entgegnete Charlie ungerührt. „Erledigt deine Post und so."

„Ja, und kreischt und macht Dreck und hinterlässt überall Federn." Tal schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Und sie frisst Würmer, das mag ich nicht. Man sollte nichts fressen, was unschuldig dahinkriecht!"

Charlie beobachtete Tal mit wachsendem Argwohn. Die Faszination, mit welcher sie das kriechende Ungetüm anblickte, erinnerte ihn an seine eigene, im Bezug auf seinen ersten _Nimbus ´92_. Bloß, das er damals knapp elf Jahre alt gewesen war und ein Besen ja auch bei weitem nicht so viel Schaden anrichten konnte wie eine Schlange. Zumindest, wenn man mit ihm auf der Erde blieb. 

„Es ist gleich zehn Uhr", bemerkte er, ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Du solltest dich bei McDougal melden. Ach ja, und wenn ich dir ´nen Rat geben darf – lass dein Schlangenvieh besser in der Tasche. Ich weiß nicht, ob dem Chef das gefallen wird!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und stapfte zügig von dannen, Tals verärgerte Blicke ignorierend, die wie eine Ladung Blitze an seinem Körper abprallten.


	4. Kap3

3. Erinnerungen

Tal stampfte, noch immer zornig, auf das winzige Zelt zu, dass Mr. McDougal ihr zugeteilt hatte – zumindest wollte sie stampfen, doch ihre weichen Turnschuhe erzeugten auf dem felsig-sandigen Untergrund kaum mehr als ein dumpfes Knirschen. Zu alledem wirbelte sie auch noch Staub auf und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Wütend riss sie den Reißverschluss ihres Zeltes auf und feuerte die Tasche in eine Ecke. 

_Was für ein Idiot!_

Selbstverständlich hatte sie ihn auf den ersten Blick wiedererkannt. Die kupferfarbenen Haare, die unzähligen Sommersprossen auf Gesicht, Hals und Armen, die scheinbar in der ganzen Familie Weasley vorherrschten, prägten sich einem ja nur allzu leicht ein. Selten war er, dieser keltische Typ, aber faszinierend. Tal erinnerte sich ärgerlich, wie sie selbst einem von ihnen schöne Augen gemacht hatte – nicht Charlie, sondern seinem älteren Bruder Bill. Bill, dem Rebellen, aufgrund seiner langen Haare und dem Schlangenzahn an seinem Ohr von den Lehrern skeptisch beäugt, von den Schülern bewundert. So sehr, dass sie ihn beinah einstimmig zum Schulsprecher gewählt hatten!

Es war Tal immer noch äußerst peinlich – weniger die Tatsache, dass sie letztendlich bei Bill abgeblitzt war, als ihre feurige, kindische Schwärmerei! Ob Charlie sich noch daran erinnerte? Vorsichtshalber hatte sie sich erst einmal kühl gegeben und abgewartet, wie er auf sie reagieren würde. Bestimmt hatte sein Bruder ihm damals alles haarklein berichtet und sie hatten sich gemeinsam in ihrem dämlichen Gemeinschaftsraum über sie lustig gemacht! Und hinzu kam noch die Art, wie Charlie über ihre geliebte Serpensia gesprochen hatte. So was von intolerant und herablassend! Tal blickte unvermittelt auf die getigerte Python, die sich auf einem Klappstuhl eingekringelt hatte und gelassen vor sich hinzüngelte. Sie erwiderte Tals Blick ohne zu blinzeln. 

„Wäre ich doch bloß immer so gelassen wie du, Pansy!", murmelte Tal und setzte sich auf ihre Iso-Matte. 

Die Schlange wandte leicht den Kopf. „Ich finde, du hast bisher alles sehr gut gemacht, Sórore", sagte sie zischend.

Tal schüttelte den Kopf. In einem neuen Anflug von Zorn gab sie ihrer Tasche noch einmal einen heftigen Fußtritt, so dass sie auf die Seite kippte und ihr gesamter Inhalt herauskullerte. „Was glaubt dieser Gryffindor eigentlich, wer er ist!", schnaubte sie empört. „Die haben uns doch immer nur skeptisch beäugt, uns und alles was wir sagten oder taten oder hatten! Haben geglaubt, sie wären was besseres!"

„Du weißt doch genau, dass sie das nicht sind", zischte Serpensia von ihrem Stuhl aus.

Tal beachtete sie kaum. Ihr gesamter, über die Jahre an Hogwarts unbewusst angesammelter Zorn, entlud sich nun wie ein krachender Blitz an Charlie. „Sie haben uns immer wer weiß was unterstellt!", redete sie sich weiter in Rage. „Behauptet, wir hätten nur Gemeinheiten im Sinn und würden nichts als ... lügen und intrigieren und zerstören ..."

„Wenn du deine Tasche weiterhin so behandelst, wird sie in der Tat bald hinüber sein!", bemerkte Serpensia züngelnd.

Tal blickte sie an und seufzte. „Du hast Recht, meine Schöne!", murmelte sie. „Ich sollte mich zusammennehmen."

Langsam glitt die Schlange von ihrem Stuhl hinab und um Tal herum, ehe sie ihren flachen Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Herrin legte. „Seit wann ist dir die Meinung eines Gryffindors eigentlich so wichtig?", fragte sie.

Tal hielt in der Bewegung inne. Unschlüssig klappte ihr Mund auf und zu. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie schließlich.

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass du ihn magst?"

Empört blickte Tal zu der Schlange empor. „Ich, ihn mögen? So ein Unsinn!  ... ich meine, wie könnte ich? Er ist ein Gryffindor und ich kenne ihn kaum."

„Du musst dennoch zugeben, dass er dich amüsiert hat", erwiderte Sepensia. „Du hast es ihm kaum signalisiert, doch ich spürte es. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Sórore! Ich werde es für mich behalten."

Tal musste lächeln. „Das wirst du zweifellos, Pansy!", sagte sie und streichelte den Kopf der Schlange. Serpensia gab ein wohliges Zischen von sich. 

Seufzend stellte Tal ihre Tasche wieder ordentlich hin und sammelte die zerstreuten Sachen auf. Ihre Kristallkugel, in deren Innern ein kleiner chinesischer Pavillon stand, war zum Glück nicht zerbrochen. Tal nahm sie in die Hände und schüttelte sie. Sie war so verzaubert, dass es im Winter in ihr schneite, im Sommer feinste Sonnenstrahlen in ihr erglühten. Im Moment nieselten Regentropfen auf den bunten Pavillon hinab. Es war Spätsommer. 

Tal stellte die Kugel auf den Nachttisch und kniete sich wieder auf den Boden. Dicke Pullover, Essensvorräte, ihren Zauberstab, ohne genau hinzusehen lud sie erst mal alles in ihre Arme und schwankte schwer bepackt zu ihrer Tasche hinüber. Ein viereckiges Stück Papier segelte aus ihren Armen zu Boden. Tal ließ ihre Sachen in die geöffnete Tasche plumpsen und bückte sich danach. 

Es war ein Foto ihrer Familie – mit einer Muggel-Kamera aufgenommen, so dass sich die Personen darauf nicht bewegten. In der Tat waren ihre Eltern Muggel und die Tatsache, dass drei ihrer vier Kinder magische Fähigkeiten besaßen hatte bei ihnen, gelinde ausgedrückt, leichtes Entsetzen ausgelöst. 

Kai, der Älteste, war ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff und inzwischen Lehrer geworden. Tal erinnerte sich lebhaft, wie viel Überredungskunst es ihn gekostet hatte, die Eltern dazu zu bringen, ihn auf die fragwürdige Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu schicken. Doch nachdem er im Laufe der Jahre so viele gute Noten eingeheimst und nun solchen Erfolg in seinem Beruf hatte, waren Mr. und Mrs. Chang geradezu stolz auf ihren Sohn. Cho war immer noch in Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw. Auch sie war eine gute Schülerin. Und Lou, die einzige der Geschwister ohne magische Fähigkeiten, war nach London gezogen und studierte. Doch nicht Lou – so stellte Tal mal wieder fest, während sie das Foto betrachtete – war die Außenseiterin unter den Geschwistern. Sie _selbst_ war es. Sie war die einzige gewesen, von der die Eltern mit gutem Recht enttäuscht sein konnten. Sie war die Rebellin, die aus der Reihe tanzte und nicht das tat, was ihren Eltern am liebsten gewesen wäre. 

Tal ließ das Foto sinken und dachte nach. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie so vernarrt in Bill gewesen war. Er war so _anders_ als die anderen! Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihm auf seltsame Art gleich gefühlt – ein bedauerlicher Trugschluss, wie sie später hatte feststellen müssen! Nein, Bill war nicht wie sie gewesen, ganz und gar nicht wie sie. Sein Äußeres war zweifellos außergewöhnlich, doch er fühlte und dachte wie die anderen. Und außerdem war er, so musste sie sich eingestehen, selbstbewusst und beliebt gewesen. Und das waren zwei Eigenschaften, mit denen Tal absolut nicht hatte dienen können.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich auch auf Hogwarts immer mehr oder weniger fehl am Platz gefühlt. Während ihre Geschwister und Mitschüler fleißig lernten, und vermutlich sogar Spaß daran hatten, hatte sich Tal nie die Bohne für _Verwandlung, Arithmantik _oder_ Geschichte der Zauberei_ interessiert. So langweilig und im Grunde überflüssig! Was sollte es einem denn nützen, wenn man eine Teetasse in eine Ratte verwandeln oder die Lebensgeschichte sämtlicher Zauberer hinunterbeten konnte? Konnte man damit irgendetwas bewegen? Nein, das einzige, was sie an der Zauberei wirklich fesselte, war die geheimnisvolle, aufregende und nicht immer ganz ungefährliche Seite. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was sie daran gereizt hatte. Eigentlich war sie ja von Natur aus eine äußerst vorsichtige und misstrauische Hexe und ständig darauf bedacht, der Gefahr immer einen guten Schritt voraus zu sein.

_Aber ist es nicht gerade deshalb so wichtig, die dunkle Seite zu kennen? Möglicherweise könnte man sogar Nutzen aus ihr ziehen! Es muss doch einen Grund haben, weshalb sie solchen Einfluss und Macht ausüben kann ..._

Aber wie auch immer, es war eine Seite gewesen, die Hogwarts ihr nicht hatte bieten können. So war ihr nichts als _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geblieben_ - ein faszinierendes Fach über faszinierende Tiere, wie sie fand. Zumindest ab der vierten Klasse, wo endliche aufregendere Dinge dran kamen als das Sezieren von Flubberwürmern! Doch auf Dauer hatte sie ihre miesen Noten mit Hilfe dieses einzigen Faches nicht wettmachen können. So hatte sie ihre Schullaufbahn kurzerhand von sich aus abgebrochen, ohne noch einmal mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen, und die Abfuhr von Bill Weasley war schließlich nur das letzte Glied einer langen Kette von Auslösern dafür gewesen. Tal bereute es nicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass man sie, hätte sie nicht von sich aus das Feld geräumt, aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Leistungen fortgeschickt hätte.

„Ich hätte nach Durmstrang wechseln sollen, Pansy!", murmelte Tal nachdenklich. „Mir wurde erzählt, dass die Schüler dort in _Schwarze Magie_ unterrichtet werden. Das wäre endlich mal etwas interessantes gewesen, glaubst du nicht?"

Die Schlange hob träge den Kopf. „Nach allem, was du mir über deine Eltern erzählt hast", erwiderte sie zischend, „halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich damit einverstanden erklärt hätten. Und Dumbledore hätte ihnen sicher davon abgeraten, wenn sie ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hätten."

Über Tals Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. „Du verfügst über eine gute Menschenkenntnis, meine Schöne! Meine Eltern haben sich damals tatsächlich nicht einverstanden erklärt. Und es lief genauso ab, wie du es vermutet hast."

Serpensia musterte sie unbeweglich.

„Ach, ich hätte es einfach tun sollen!", schimpfte Tal wütend. In ihrem Ärger machte ihre Hand schon Anstalten, das Foto zu zerreißen, doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig. Stattdessen pfefferte sie es auf den Zeltboden. „Ich hätte sie irgendwie dazu bringen müssen! Oder ich hätte ihre Unterschriften fälschen können. Im Unterschriftenfälschen bin ich gut, weißt du?"

Sie blickte die Schlange erwartungsvoll an, die jedoch nur starr und ausdruckslos ihrem Blick standhielt. „Weshalb hast du es dann nicht einfach gemacht?", fragte Serpensia in ihrer ruhigen, logischen Art.

Tal holte tief Luft und dachte einen Moment lang nach. _Das ist eine gute Frage. Ja, weshalb eigentlich nicht?_ Doch dann schüttelte den Kopf. „Du stellst mal wieder viel zu viele Fragen, Pansy!", antwortete sie ausweichend. „Manchmal tun Menschen Dinge, die könnt selbst ihr klugen Schlangen nicht begreifen."

„Belassen wir es dabei", entschied Serpensia und kroch auf ihren Klappstuhl zurück.

Tal seufzte. Sie musste sich beruhigen, musste wieder Herr ihrer Frustration werden. Wie hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt? _„Nur in einem ruhigen Teich spiegelt sich das Licht der Sterne!"_ Tal hatte nie vollkommen verstanden, was sie damit meinte. Doch aus ihr selbst unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie immer versucht, ihre Worte zu befolgen, so gut sie konnte. Vielleicht, weil es tief in ihr immer noch den Wunsch gab, die Eltern stolz zu machen? Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie nicht für das hatte begeistern können, was es all ihren Geschwistern so angetan hatte!__

Tal zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich ans Aufräumen. Gegenstand für Gegenstand landete in ihrer großen Tasche, bis sie schließlich wieder bis an den Rand gefüllt war. Umhang, Adlerfederkiel, Pergament, ein Fläschchen_ ..._ Tal hielt abrupt inne.  

„Serpensia?"

Die Schlange hob erneut ihren Kopf. „Was gibt´s denn noch?", zischte sie träge.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das hier ist?" Tal wedelte unschlüssig mit dem Fläschchen vor ihren Augen herum, so dass die silbrige Flüssigkeit in seinem Bauch hin und her schwappte. Langsam kroch Serpensia an ihre Seite und musterte sie ausgiebig.

„Das ist Einhornblut", stellte sie schließlich fest.

Verwirrt blickte Tal sie an. „Einhornblut?"

Die Schlange bestätigte dies durch ein leichtes Nicken ihres Kopfes. Tal wusste, dass es stimmen musste, denn Schlangen logen ihre Herrn niemals an. Erneut schaute sie auf die silbrige Flüssigkeit in der Flasche und wieder zu Serpensia. „Weshalb schleppe ich Einhornblut mit mir rum?", fragte sie sich verwundert.

Serpensia erwiderte ihren Blick aus gelben, reglosen Schlitzaugen. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie zischend.


	5. Kap 4

4. Die dunkle Seite

_Der Himmel über ihr war hellblau-violett, von feinen Wolkenfetzen durchzogen. Links von ihr plätscherte ein kleiner Wasserfall, rechts erstreckte sich ein Pinienwäldchen. Es duftete nach Magnolien und Azaleen. Langsam schritt sie den weißen Kiesweg entlang und blickte sich immerfort staunend um. Wie kam sie hierher? Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie träumen musste, denn das, was sie sah, erschien ihr vollkommen unmöglich – sie war zuhause! Nein, nicht zuhause in ihrem winzigen Apartment in South Kensington, wo der Regen immerfort an die Scheiben klopfte. Dies hier war ihr wirkliches Zuhause. Das Zuhause, in dem sie groß geworden war. Der Strom des Wasserfalls, der Wind in den Pinien, der Duft der Blüten, alles kam ihr so vertraut vor. Es war beinahe so, als wäre sie nie fort gewesen._

_Langsam folgte sie dem Kiesweg, der unter ihren nackten Fußsohlen raschelte und knirschte. Mit einem Mal hielt sie inne. Da war etwas vor ihr auf dem Kiesweg. Es schimmerte weiß in der strahlenden Sonne, doch kaum einen Wimpernschlag später war es verschwunden. Hastig beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, verfiel in einen leichten Trab und rannte schließlich die letzten Meter über den Kies, bis sie einen kleinen Hügel erklommen hatte. Atemlos blieb sie stehen. Da war es wieder. Schimmernd weiß wie Morgentau stand es am Füße des Hügels, scharrte mit den Hufen und schüttelte die silberfarbene Mähne. Ein Einhorn! Sofort fühlte sie unbändige Freude in ihrem Herzen aufkeimen, so wie es jedem erging, der die Geschöpfe der vollkommenen Unschuld und Reinheit erblickte. Doch ihre Freude wurde schnell getrübt, als sie erkannte, dass das Tier blutete. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seinem schönen, geschwungenen Hals und als sie näher hinsah, glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass dicke, perlmuttfarbene Tränen aus seinem Auge rannen. Das Gebüsch neben seinen Füßen begann sich zu regen und raschelte. Sie sah einen mächtigen Kopf mit langen, kirschfarbenen Barthaaren aus den Zweigen hervorblitzen. Kurz darauf erschien ein schlangengleicher Körper auf vier kurzen Beinen, an deren Enden sich scharfe Krallen in den Kies gruben. Das Tier legte den Kopf zurück und spie unter heftigem Gebrüll eine züngelnde weiße Flamme. Der Fünfklauige Lindwurm! Wie kam er in ihren Traum? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

_Vom hellen Feuer geblendet, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und hielt ihre Hände schützend davor. Ihre Wahrnehmung wurde mit einem Mal merkwürdig trüb. Ihr war, als würden beide Tiere den Kopf wenden und sie auffordernd ansehen. Und da war noch ein drittes Tier! Kleiner, ruheloser und schneller schlängelte es um die Füße der beiden anderen und gab leise Zischlaute von sich. _

_Erst jetzt wurde sie der Wolken gewahr, die lautlos über den Himmel gezogen waren. Sie waren rot, jedoch nicht wie Blut, sondern heller und funkelnder, und schirmten dennoch alles Sonnenlicht ab. Und ein fremder Geruch mischte sich unter den Blumenduft. Ein seltsamer Geruch. Auf eine Art süß und betörend, aber dennoch rauchig und schwer. Er nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen! Das rote Leuchten wurde immer stärker ..._

Mit einem Schlag war Tal wach. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Tiefschwarz und sternenlos hing der Himmel über den östlichen Karpaten und tauchte das kleine Forschungscamp in vollkommene Finsternis. Ein eiskalter Wind kroch von draußen durch ein Loch in ihr Zelt und streifte ihr Gesicht. Tal konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen. 

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schlug unverzüglich mit dem Kopf gegen eine tief hängende Zeltstange, was sie nun vollkommen zur Besinnung brachte. Wütend stieß sie einige heftige chinesische Flüche aus, doch mit einem Mal verstummte sie wie erstarrt. Da war es wieder, das rote Leuchten. Es war direkt neben ihr, auf dem Kopfkissen. Zwei schimmernde rote Punkte, die mitten in der Dunkelheit auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihr in der Luft hingen wie zwei schwebende Rubine.

Tals Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Was um Himmels Willen ging hier vor? Träumte sie etwa noch immer? Doch der Schmerz flammte augenblicklich an ihrer Stirn auf – dort, wo sie sich eben noch gestoßen hatte – und erinnerte sie daran, dass die Dinge um sie herum, hier und jetzt, sehr wohl real waren. _Erschreckend _real geradezu!

Automatisch suchten ihre Hände in der Finsternis nach dem Zauberstab. Gewöhnlich legte sie diesen vor dem Schlafengehen neben ihr Bett, was sich wohl auf ihre ureigene Skepsis zurückführen ließ, die sie immerfort zu vorrausschauendem und gefahrbereitem Handeln zwang. Doch eine Sekunde später erstarrten auch ihre Hände wie Eis. Der schwere Geruch aus ihrem Traum schien Wirklichkeit gewesen zu sein, denn er stieg ihr immer noch in die Nase. Auf seltsame Art fand sie ihn angenehm und furchterregend zugleich, und in diesem Moment spürte sie, wie sein rotweißer Nebel sie vollkommen umhüllt hatte. Gleichzeitig vernahm sie eine Stimme. Wie von einem fremden Willen gezogen, drehte Tal ihren Kopf und starrte wie gebannt auf die beiden glühenden, rubinroten Punkte zu ihrer Seite. Es gab keinen Zweifel – jemand in der Dunkelheit sprach zu ihr.

„Schlangenherrin!", sagte die Stimme feierlich. In Wirklichkeit war die Stimme schwach und zitterig, doch in Tals Ohren erklang sie gewaltsam und mächtig. Eine Welle der Erinnerung überkam sie plötzlich. Sie hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört, in London war es gewesen. Damals war sie kreuz und quer durch die dunkelsten und verwirrendsten Straßen geschickt worden. Weshalb hatte sie sich nicht schon vorher erinnert?

„Ich sehe, dass du mich wiedererkennst!", sprach die Stimme weiter. „Ich bin der Diener des dunklen Lords und du, Schlangenherrin, bist meine Dienerin. Durch den Zauber des Rubins kannst du meine Stimme hören, und ich sehe dich durch die Augen deiner Schlange. Bist du bereit, die Worte meines – unseres – Herrn auszuführen und ihm durch deinen Mut und deine Stärke neue Lebenskraft zu schenken?"

Tal saß stocksteif da wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund, doch als sie sprach, war es nicht sie selbst, die die Worte formte. Es war, als hätte sich auf einmal irgendeine dunkle Seele ihrem Willen bemächtigt und dirigierte sie. „Ich bin bereit!", sagte sie entschlossen.

„So höre", fuhr die Stimme fort, „wie dein Plan lautet. Das Einhornblut hast du bereits in der Nokturngasse beschafft. Dein Herr ist äußerst stolz auf dich und lässt dir seinen geschätzten Dank ausrichten. Einhornblut, das Elixier ewigen Lebens, besitzt ungeheure Macht und wird deinem Herrn die nötige Kraft schenken, um den Wiederauferstehungsprozess einzuleiten."

_Komm zur Sache!,_ dachte die dunkle Seele in Tal, doch ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert. „Und weiter?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Die nächste Zutat, die benötigt wird, ist die Brut des Lindwurms. Alle Dracheneier besitzen ein hohes Maß an irdischer Kraft und Stärke, um die Neugeborenen vor ihren natürlichen Feinden zu schützen. Wasser, Kälte, Eis ... jede Art besitzt ihre eigene. Lindwurmeier jedoch enthalten einen einzigartigen Vorrat an Lebensenergie, denn ihr natürlicher Feind ist die Sonne. Selbst unter Zauberern ist sie die höchste Energiequelle, die uns bekannt ..."

„Ich soll also ein Lindwurmei beschaffen!", schloss die junge Zauberin. „Warum sagt Ihr das nicht gleich! Ist dies der Grund, weshalb ich in Rumänien bin?"

Mitten in ihrem Wortschwall unterbrochen, wirkte die Stimme zunächst ein wenig irritiert. Doch dann lachte sie laut auf. „Exakt, Schlangenherrin. Könnten wir die Verbindung noch länger aufrecht erhalten, so würdest du dich auch daran erinnern. Doch dafür bleibt leider keine Zeit. Bei der Ausführung unseres Planes ist Eile geboten."

_„Eile!",_ antwortete sie. „Jawohl, ich werde mich beeilen! Sagt, wenn ich das Drachenei beschafft habe ... wird mein Herr dann wieder auferstehen? Und wird er ... wird er erneut herrschen?"

„Das Lindwurmei ist eine unverzichtbare Zutat. Doch diejenige, durch dessen Kraft dem dunklen Lord zu neuem Leben verholfen wird, Schlangenherrin, wirst letztenendes du selbst sein!"

Bei diesen Worten erklang selbst die dunkle Stimme in Tal ungläubig. „Ich werde es sein?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Du und niemand sonst", war die Antwort.

Sie schluckte. „Ich werde mich geehrt fühlen, Herr!"

„Das solltest du auch. Es, ähm ...  gibt keine größere Tat, um deinem Herrn die Treue zu beweisen!" Die Stimme wurde langsam schwächer. „Tu was ich dir gesagt habe. Und nun – schlafe weiter."

Die glühenden Rubinaugen erloschen abrupt und im selben Augenblick fiel Tals Körper schlaff wie in einer Ohnmacht auf die Iso-Matte. Ihr Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war auch ihre Erinnerung an das Gespräch vollkommen ausgelöscht, so dass nicht einmal der stärkste Gedächtniszauber sie zurückzuholen vermocht hätte.


	6. Kap 5

5. Die Schlange und der Löwe

Das erste, was Tal vernahm, war das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses, gleichzeitig drang ein greller Strahl Sonnenlicht von draußen in ihr Zelt. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Eine Gestalt lugte herein. Breite Schultern. Muskulöse, sonnengebräunte Oberarme. Schimmernd rotes Haar. Sie schloss genervt die Augen.

„Charlie!", murmelte sie im Halbschlaf. „Was gibt´s?"

„Frühstück gibt´s!"

Tal gähnte und schloss die Augen wieder. Doch dann roch sie auf einmal den verlockenden Duft von gebratenem Rührei mit Speck, vermischt mit Kaffee und Sahne. _Hat er gerade Frühstück gesagt?_ Schon war sie im Begriff, trotz all ihrer Müdigkeit aufzustehen, als ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig einfiel, dass sie ja immer noch wütend auf Charlie war. Abrupt drehte sich von ihm weg.

Charlie hatte sie beobachtet und schielte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf sein Tablett. „Hm, gebe zu, das ist nicht gerade feinstes Sushi!", stellte er grinsend fest. „Aber ich schwöre, es ist essbar. Hab´s selbst probiert!"

„Ich hasse Sushi!", entgegnete Tal äußerst knapp.

Charlie seufzte. „Hör mal, Ma´am, also ... das mit deiner Schlange tut mir leid. Doch, wirklich! Hab nachgedacht und beschlossen, jedem ... ähm, das seinige zu lassen. Okay?"

„Klingt gut." Tal setzte sich abrupt auf. _„Solange du dem anderen sein Anderssein nicht verzeihen kannst, bist du noch weit ab vom Wege der Weisheit."_

„Was für Weisheiten schlägst du mir da bloß dauernd um die Ohren!", entgegnete Charlie und verdrehte die Augen.

Tals Gesicht gewann eine Spur an Härte. „Das sind die Weisheiten meines Volkes. Ich für meinen Teil glaube daran. Es sind beinahe ... wie meine persönlichen Gesetze. Ich befolge sie." 

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er sie. „Jedem das seinige", wiederholte er und machte Anstalten, durch die Zeltöffnung zu klettern. Tal schlug die Decke zurück, vergessend, dass sie nichts als Socken und ein kaum zugeknöpftes Hemd trug.

Charlie hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte sie an. Um ein Haar wäre ihm das Tablett aus der Hand gerutscht.

„Oh", machte Tal, an sich hinuntersehend. „Habe wohl am frühen Morgen noch nicht mit Besuch gerechnet!", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu. 

Abrupt liefen seine Wangen unter der Sonnenbräune dunkelrot an. Beinahe so rot wie sein Haar, stellte sie fest. „Tut mir leid, ich ... ich ..."

Angesichts seiner verlegenen Miene musste Tal sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Nun – rein oder raus!", ordnete sie an. „Entscheide dich, aber mach endlich die Öffnung zu. Es blendet!"

„Oh, okay ... dann lieber rein!", entschied Charlie und zog den Reißverschluss hinter sich hoch. Tal wandte ihm den Rücken zu, schloss die Knöpfe ihres Hemds und schlüpfte in einen langen geblümten Rock. Anschließend band sie ihr Haar zu einem straffen Zopf und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Machen wir jetzt ein Picknick?", fragte sie feixend, als sie sah, dass Charlie Teller, Tassen und Besteck auf einer Decke platzierte.

Er grinste zu ihr hoch. „Jawohl, Ma´am. Kaffee?"

„Lieber Tee", antwortete sie und kniete sich ihm gegenüber auf die Decke. „Wie spät ist es überhaupt?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Charlie hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Halb elf?"

„So spät!" Tal musterte ihn entgeistert.

„Ja, du hast geschlafen wie ein Hermelin", grinste Charlie und reichte ihr eine dampfende Teetasse. 

Tal nahm sie und nippte vorsichtig daran. Verlegen schielte sie zu ihm hinüber. „Danke", murmelte sie über den Tassenrand hinweg. 

Überrascht hob Charlie die Brauen. „Wofür?"

„Naja. Für´s Frühstück." Tal zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. „Ohne deine Hilfe hätte mir wohl keiner was übriggelassen. Wo ich schließlich verschlafen habe. Und ich dachte noch, du hättest was gegen mich."

Charlie betrachtete sie. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht. „Gegen dich hab ich nichts", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Naja, bloß gegen dein blödes Schlangenvieh!"

Als hätte sie seine Worte gehört, steckte wie auf Kommando die Tigerpython ihren Kopf aus Tals Tasche. Blitzschnell glitt sie auf den Zeltboden, huschte hin und her und bezüngelte neugierig Teller, Tassen und deren Inhalt. Tal bekam glänzende Augen.

„Serpensia! Da bist du ja, meine Schöne! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Sie stellte die Tasse ab und streichelte zärtlich den Kopf der Schlange. Charlies sah ihr voller Unbehagen zu. Sein warmes Lächeln war um ein paar Grad gefroren.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie, naja – nicht gefährlich ist?", fragte er skeptisch.

Statt einer Antwort griff Tal einfach nach der Schlange und hängte sie sich um den Hals. Charlie starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Sie ist ganz zahm!", versicherte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzten ihre Augen auf, Charlie sah es genau. Ihr schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein. Was dann jedoch folgte, hatte er nicht vorausgeahnt.

„Hier, nimm du sieh!", befahl Tal lächelnd. „Du wirst sehen, dass sie ganz harmlos ist."

Allein der Gedanke an die Schlange um seinen Hals ließ Charlie das Gesicht verziehen. „Ich soll _was_? Muss das wirklich sein?"

„Jetzt sei kein Feigling!", antwortete sie hartnäckig. Charlie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich königlich über ihn amüsierte. Ihr Gesicht verriet zwar nichts, doch ihre Mandelaugen blitzten ihn kess an. 

Zögernd hob er die Schultern und Tal, die dies als Aufforderung verstanden hatte, hängte ihm blitzschnell die Schlange um den Hals. Und das, noch ehe er protestieren konnte.

„Sehr hübsch!", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände. Charlie beobachtete skeptisch, wie die Schlange langsam um seine Schultern glitt. Sie fühlte sich seltsam an. Überraschend warm und gar nicht so glitschig, wie er erwartet hatte. Eher trocken. Ihr Kopf nahm langsam Kurs auf sein Gesicht. Er zog eine gequälte Grimasse.

„Sie, ähm ... ist nicht giftig, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Tal lächelte. „Ach was, nein!"

Charlie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Sie ist eine Würgeschlange", fügte sie hinzu, und schneller als sie blinzeln konnte, hatte Charlie die Python panisch von seinen Schultern geschüttelt. Mit wütenden Zischgeräuschen kroch die Schlange durch ein Loch in der Zeltwand davon.

„Bist du verrückt?", zeterte Charlie. „Das hättest du mir ja wohl vorher sagen können!"

Tal biss sich auf die Lippen und musste sich wegdrehen, damit Charlie ihr Lachen nicht sah. Eine Schande, dass sie keine Kamera dabei hatte! Charlies panisches Gesicht angesichts der Würgepython um seinen Hals war einfach zum Schießen gewesen!

„Ja, ja, du findest das auch noch lustig!", knurrte Charlie, der offenbar doch etwas bemerkt hatte.

Tal riss sich zusammen. Grinsend stand sie auf und strich sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Dann schlenderte sie langsam auf ihn zu und ließ ihre flache Hand über seine Schulter gleiten. „Diese Gryffindors halten sich für mutig und haben Angst vor kleinen, harmlosen Schlangen!", bemerkte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hab keine Angst!", behauptete Charlie stur. „Ich bin nur nicht besonders ... an sie gewöhnt, das ist alles!"

Tal legte den Kopf schief. „Du arbeitest doch mit großen Schlangen", stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Und dann sagst du, du bist nicht an sie gewöhnt?"

„Drachen sind keine Schlangen!", widersprach Charlie. „Sie sind vollkommen anders."

„Sie sind aber eng mir ihnen verwandt. Außerdem sind Drachen viel größer."

„Genau deswegen lassen wir sie auch nicht frei ´rumlaufen!", entgegnete Charlie, noch immer nicht bereit, nachzugeben. „Und direkt klein ist deine ... _Python_ auch nicht, wenn ich mal so sagen darf. Verdammt, die ist doch an die fünf Meter lang!"

„Drei", antwortete Tal und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Brandmal auf seinen Oberarm. Charlie blickte sie mürrisch an, schob ihre Hand jedoch nicht weg.

„Tut das weh, so´n Brandy zu machen?", fragte sie beiläufig.

Ihr plötzlicher Themenwechsel schien ihn zu irritieren. „Geht so", antwortete er verwirrt.

Tal musste lächeln. Einige Wimpernschläge lang blickten sie sich nur in die Augen. Der Ärger schien schließlich von ihm zu weichen, und Tal wurde plötzlich gewahr, dass sich sein Gesicht immer mehr dem ihren näherte. Abrupt ließ sie den Arm sinken.

„Ich muss Serpensia suchen gehen!", erklärte sie übergangslos. Ihre Stimme klang wieder neutral und ein wenig kühl. Charlie blickte sie an und holte tief Luft. Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich schon umgedreht und war aus dem Zelt gehuscht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er ihr nach. 

_Ma´am, manchmal bist du mir wirklich ein Rätsel!_


	7. Kap 6

6. Geständnisse

Tal marschierte durch das Camp, den Erdboden in allen Himmelsrichtungen nach der Schlange absuchend. Ihr Herz pochte. Sie konnte es laut hören.

_Tal Chang, du warst gerade im Begriff, eine große Dummheit zu begehen!,_ schalt sie sich. _Du weißt genau, dass er nicht so ist wie du. Er ist ein Gryffindor! Mit denen lässt man sich nicht ein!_

Sie blickte sich um. „Pansy?", rief sie mit ihrer klaren Stimme, doch zu ihren Füßen regte sich nichts. Frustriert kickte sie nach einem Stein.

_Fang bloß nicht an, dich deinen Gefühlen hinzugeben! Du bist schon einmal bei einem Weasley abgeblitzt, daraus solltest du eigentlich gelernt haben. Nimm dich zusammen! Nur in einem ruhigen Teich spiegelt sich das Licht der Sterne!_

Tal war verunsichert. Sie war _wütend_. Wütend auf den Teil in ihr, der trotzig gegen all die Weisheiten Einspruch erheben wollte, an die sie doch so fest glaubte. Auf den Teil in ihr, der Charlie mochte. Auf den Teil, der ihn hatte küssen wollen.

_Deine Gefühle machen dich verwundbar, Tal. Die Enttäuschung ist vorprogrammiert. Sie ist unausweichlich. Du bist anders als alle anderen, das weißt du genau! Und wenn der Gryffindor noch so freundlich tut – sieh endlich ein, dass du keine Chanche bei ihm hast!_

Sie fuhr leicht zusammen, als etwas sanft gegen ihren Fuß stieß. 

„Ah, Pansy", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. „Da bist du ja!" 

„Ich möchte dich doch sehr bitten, mich nicht wieder in die Arme dieses phobiebehafteten jungen Mannes zu legen, Sórore!", sagte die Python leicht pikiert.

Tal bückte sich lächelnd, um sie aufzuheben. Als sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Zelt zurückstapfen wollte, lief die Charlie in die Arme. Er trug etwas in den Händen, dass aussah wie ein Sprössling.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Der neue Maulbeerstrauch." Charlie machte eine Kopfbewegung, die signalisierte, das sie ihm folgen sollte. Behutsam setzte sie die Schlange ab und eilte ihm nach in Richtung Drachengehege.

„Das ging aber schnell", bemerkte sie im Gehen. Geschwind nahm sie Anlauf und setzte mit einem seitlichen Sprung über den Zaun.

Charlie grinste sie an. „Du springst wie eine Antilope", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Tal antwortete nicht. Etwas am Himmel hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. 

„Da kommt eine Eule geflogen", stellte sie fest. 

Auch Charlie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie der große graugefiederte Vogel über dem Camp segelte und plötzlich, durch einen Windstoß ins Trudeln geraten, äußerst ungeschickt auf den Boden zueierte. Tal schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Und riss sogleich erstaunt die Augen auf, als die Eule im nächsten Moment, vollkommen erledigt, auf Charlies Schulter plumpste. Ein paar graue Federn segelten aus ihrem Gefieder zu Boden.  

„Das ist _deine _Eule?", fragte sie überrascht und leicht amüsiert.

Charlie sah ein wenig verlegen drein. „Das ist Errol, die Familieneule. Eigentlich schon viel zu alt zum Fliegen. Naja, meine Mum kann es nicht lassen, uns ständig Briefe zu schicken. Sie macht sich immer solche Sorgen ..." Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und verdrehte die Augen.

„Meine Eltern schreiben mir schon seit Jahren nicht", platzte es plötzlich aus Tal heraus und sofort ärgerte sie sich, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. Charlie blickte hoch. _War da etwa so etwas wie Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme?_

Ehe er antworten konnte, kippte der erschöpfte Errol kopfüber von seiner Schulter und plumpste in den Sand. Tal bückte sich rasch, um ihn wieder auf die Füße zu setzen. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich unverzüglich danach die Hände in ihrem Rock abzuwischen.

„Was schreibt sie?", wollte sie wissen. 

Charlie sah von seinem Blatt Pergament auf. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Bloß, dass wir ihr so schrecklich fehlen und es im Fuchsbau ohne uns so furchtbar ruhig und ordentlich zugeht, und dass sie nachts kaum schlafen kann, weil uns doch irgendetwas Grauenhaftes zustoßen könnte ..." Er grinste und zog eine Grimasse. „Das Übliche eben!"

Tal hob eine Augenbraue. „Findest du nicht, dass deine Mutter _ein wenig_ überbesorgt um euch ist?"

„Im Ernst? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Charlie stieß sie an und lachte. „Aber man muss Verständnis für sie haben!", räumte er mit gespieltem Ernst ein. „Inzwischen ist sogar Ginny in Hogwarts, ich bin hier, Bill ist in Ägypten ..."

Etwas in Tals Miene veränderte sich, als er von Bill sprach. Verlegen schob sie die Hände auf den Rücken, ihre dunklen Augen schielten zu Boden.

Charlie blickte sie an. „Du hast auch Geschwister, hab ich Recht? Deine Schwester ist Sucherin bei den Ravenclaws! Meine Brüder haben mir erzählt, wie sie sie im Quidditch platt gemacht hat!"

„Ich habe drei Geschwister", entgegnete Tal mit seltsam ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Cho ist eine davon."

„Und die anderen?" Charlie musterte sie aufmerksam, es schien ihn ernsthaft zu interessieren.

Tal holte tief Luft. „Kai unterrichtet _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ in Beauxbatons und Lou studiert Medizin an der London University."

Charlie stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Wow! Und du bist die berüchtigte Drachenforscherin aus Rumänien? Ich gebe zu, in Sachen Karriere habt ihr uns Weasleys bei weitem übertroffen!"

„Hör schon auf!", zischte Tal unwirsch. Ihr sahneweißes Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur weißer. Charlie sah sie überrascht an. „Ich bin untalentiert!", brach es im selben Moment aus ihr heraus. 

Charlie verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. „Untalentiert? Du?"

„Ich mache seit Jahren alles mögliche Zeug! Kellnern bei irgendwelchen Muggeln_,_ Papierkram im Zaubereiministerium ... ganz egal, Hauptsache, sie stellen mich überhaupt ein! Gelegenheitsjobs – das hier ist nichts anderes!" 

„Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du untalentiert bist", widersprach Charlie zögernd. „Nach allem, was ich so von McDougal gehört habe, schien Diggory ja geradezu Lobeshymnen auf dich zu halten!"

„Der eingebildete Pinsel würde sogar Lobeshymnen auf seine Klofrau halten, vorausgesetzt, er wäre derjenige gewesen, der sie eingestellt hätte!", erwiderte Tal prompt.

Charlie musste breit grinsen. Er kannte Diggory, er war ein Kollege seines Vaters, und konnte nicht leugnen, dass an Tals Worten durchaus etwas dran war. Dennoch schien Tal es nicht gerade lustig zu finden. Er zwang sich zu einer ernsteren Miene. „Ma´am, selbst wenn du frühzeitig von Hogwarts weggegangen bist ... dann bedeutet das keineswegs, dass du _dumm_ bist!"

Tal blickte zu ihm hoch. „Oh, vielen Dank!", antwortete sie sarkastisch.

_Oje, das war wohl nicht die richtige Taktik ... Glückwunsch, Charlie!_

„Was war ... was war gestern, als du das Feuer gelöscht hast!", versuchte er erneut, sie umzustimmen. „Da hast du äußerst geistesgegenwärtig reagiert. Ich glaubte, ich könnte die Pflanze noch retten und habe es mit einem harmlosen Wind versucht. Ohne erst mal an die Folgen zu denken. Wind, in einen brennenden Strauch!"

„Wasser zum Löschen von Feuer ist doch das Simpelste von der Welt!" Tals Miene rührte sich nicht. „Und deine Aktion mit dem Wind war, sorry, wirklich bescheuert! Du solltest immer zuerst nachdenken! Die Situation genau einschätzen – überlegen, wie du die Gefahr am klügsten austrickst – immer schlau und listig handeln! Das hat mein Hauslehrer mir beigebracht."

Charlie nickte lächelnd. „Manchmal ist das gar nicht so verkehrt. Auf jeden Fall zeugt es von einer Menge Grips. Siehst du, was ich meine?"

Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete Tal ihn nachdenklich. Sie schien ernsthaft über seine Worte nachzugrübeln. Doch dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Du weißt doch nicht, was du da redest!", erwiderte sie händeringend. „Ich bin nichts ... nichts als ... eine einfache Sekretärin ohne Abschluss! _Die Tippse von Amos Diggory, _so war doch die Beschreibung, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Mandelaugen bekamen einen seltsam funkelnden Glanz. Mit einem Mal sah die zierliche Tal nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch verletzbar aus. Charlie spürte plötzlich den Impuls, sie einfach in die Arme zu nehmen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das keine besonders gute Idee war. So schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf. „Hör mal, Tal", antwortete er langsam, „das hast du in den falschen Hals gekriegt. Ich wollte wirklich nicht ..."

Das heftige Kreischen von Errol unterbrach ihn. Seine alten Eulenaugen hatten Serpensia erspäht, die lautlos herangeglitten war. Aufgeregt und wild mit den Flügeln schlagend, wie man es selbst bei einer gereizten Jungeule nicht erwartet hätte, hüpfte er auf und ab. Ehe Charlie oder Tal reagieren konnten, hatte er sich auf die Schlange gestürzt und riss verzweifelt mit dem Schnabel an dem Band um ihren Hals. Serpensia fauchte und schlug angriffslustig mit dem Schwanz.

„Errol!", rief Charlie vollkommen perplex. „Was soll der Mist! Bist du auf deine alten Tage übergeschnappt?"

Hastig griff er mit den Händen in das Knäuel aus getigerter Schlangenhaut und grauen Vogelfedern und zerrte den heftig protestierenden Errol von Serpensias Hals fort. Die Schlange zischte aufgebracht und versuchte mit weit aufgerissenem Maul nach der Eule zu schnappen.

„Lass das, Serpensia!", sagte Tal ruhig. „Hör auf damit!" 

Charlie blickte sie entgeistert an. „Was tust du da?", fragte er, immer noch damit beschäftigt, den kreischenden Errol zu beruhigen.

Überrascht wandte Tal den Kopf. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast gezischt!", entgegnete Charlie mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

Tal hob unschuldig die Augenbrauen. „Ich sagte ihr nur, dass sie aufhören soll!" antwortete sie schlicht. Ihre dunkle Stimme klang, als sei es das Normalste von der Welt. 

Charlies Mund öffnete sich ungläubig, doch dann trat eine Spur neckischen Spotts in seine Augen. „Oh nein, Ma´am!", grinste er. „Dass du eine Schlange als Haustier hältst, nehme ich grad noch hin. Aber jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du auch noch _Parsel _sprichst! Denn das nehme ich dir nicht ab."

„Aber es ist wahr!", entgegnete Tal ungerührt. „Bevor ich Serpensia hatte, wusste ich auch noch nichts davon. Doch ich _kann _mit Schlangen sprechen! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich anschwindeln?"

Charlie betrachtete sie einen Moment lang abschätzend. „Na schön!", gab er schließlich nach. „Dann sag ihr, sie soll ... sie soll in Form einer 8 um uns rumkriechen und anschließend um den Baum dort. Und dann soll sie sich auf ihr Schwanzende stellen und dreimal hintereinander zischen!"

Tal seufzte, beugte sich zu Serpensia hinunter und gab eine Reihe eigentümlicher, züngelnder Laute von sich. Ein unverzügliches Fauchen war die Antwort.

„Und?", fragte Charlie, halb neugierig, halb skeptisch. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie sagt, sie habe keine Lust auf solche albernen Spielchen", antwortete Tal enttäuscht. 

Charlie bekam einen Lachanfall. „Oh, Ma´am, Respekt! Ich hätte dir beinahe geglaubt ... hey, Errol! Lass den Unfug ... !" 

Wieder hatte der Vogel angefangen, in rasender Aufregung mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, um sich aus dem festen Griff von Charlies Armen zu befreien. Die Schlange am Boden wischte unruhig hin und her.

„Tal, vielleicht ... solltest du dein Schlangenvieh besser an die Leine nehmen!", presste Charlie hervor, während er verbissen mit dem flatternden Errol kämpfte.

Tal sah irritiert drein. „An die Leine nehmen? Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Naja, wenn du ihr schon dieses schicke Hundehalsband umbindest, wirst du sie wohl auch wie einen Hund an die Leine nehmen können!", erwiderte er leicht gereizt.

Verneinend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das war ich nicht", antwortete sie.

Charlie gab Errol einen Schubs, und endlich flatterte die Eule in Richtung der aufgeschlagenen Zelte davon. Erleichtert ließ er die Arme hängen. „Du hast ihr nicht dieses Band umgebunden?", fragte er ungläubig.

Tal sah ein wenig beschämt drein. „Eigentlich ist Serpensia gar nicht meine Schlange", murmelte sie. „Ich meine, _jetzt_ schon!", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Aber sie war es nicht immer."

„Und wessen Schlange _war_ sie?", fragte Charlie zögernd.

Tals Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. _Wenn sie verlegen ist, sieht sie geradezu bezaubernd aus!, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Aber ich weiß, wer sie bekommen sollte. In unserer Abteilung landeten alle Transportanträge für Magische Geschöpfe. Mein Job war es, sie zu überprüfen und weiter zu leiten, wenn sie in Ordnung waren. Naja, zumindest die kleinen. Auf die großen hatte mein Chef immer ein Auge. Und eines Morgens hatte ich dieses Riesenpaket auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich machte es auf und sah die Python, eingezwängt in der engen Schachtel. Oh, und sie trug dieses Band um den Hals, mit diesem roten Stein. Ich fand sie äußerst hübsch. Und sie tat mir so schrecklich leid, und außerdem wollte ich eine Schlange, und da konnte ich sie einfach nicht wieder zu machen und weiterschicken!"

„Mit anderen Worten, du hast sie _geklaut!_", schloss Charlie grinsend.

Tal sah äußerst unglücklich aus. „Ich habe mich ziemlich gesorgt, dass jemand was spitz kriegen könnte!", gestand sie zögernd. „Oder, dass der Empfänger nach seiner Sendung fragen würde, die nicht kam. Zum Glück hat er es bisher nicht gemacht. Und kurze Zeit später bekam ich sowieso den Job in Rumänien. Da war ich dann aus der Schusslinie!"

„Für wen war die Schlange?", fragte Charlie.

Tal, die während der ganzen Zeit mehr zu sich selbst als zu Charlie gesprochen hatte, blickte überrascht auf. „Wie? Oh, der Name war ... Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

„Malfoy?" Charlie hob die Augenbrauen. „Okay, wenn das so ist, kannst du die Schlange behalten! Gerade wollte ich dich noch überreden, sie seinem armen Besitzer zurückzugeben!"

„Du kennst ihn?", erwiderte Tal, nicht minder überrascht.

Charlie nickte grimmig. „Mehr aus Erzählungen anderer als persönlich", gab er dann zu. „Naja, aber wenn man den Worten meines Dads glauben darf, ist dieser Kerl selbst nichts weiter als ein Dieb und Schwindler! Ich meinte ..." er sah sie an und zögerte. 

„Ja?" Tal nickte ermunternd.

„Ich meinte ... nicht, dass ist dich damit gleichsetzen wollte", vollendete Charlie etwas verlegen den Satz.

Tal blickte ihn an. Sie konnte plötzlich nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. In diesem Moment war sie sicher, dass er ihr Anderssein und ihre Eigenwilligkeit akzeptiert hatte. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr als nur akzeptiert, wenn man sich so seine leicht geröteten Wangen ansah und die Finger, die geistesabwesend an den Blättern des Sprösslings rupften.

„Du zerpflückst deinen Maulbeerstrauch!", bemerkte sie zuvorkommend.

„Was?" Charlie sah sie verwirrt an. „Oh. Tja, wir sollten ihn so langsam mal einpflanzen. Komm mit!"

Tal folgte ihm durch das Drachengehege, das sich bis hinter die nächstgelegene Bergkuppe erstreckte. Das Camp mit seinen spitzen, sandfarbigen Zelten geriet schon langsam außer Sichtweite.

„Wohin?", fragte Tal und hob unschlüssig die Hände. „Hier ist überall nur Fels!"

Charlie blickte sich prüfend um. „Auf jeden Fall weit weg von dem Lindwurm!", entschied er. „Auf einen weiteren brennenden Strauch kann ich verzichten!"

Langsam schritten sie weiter. Der Wind zerrte an Tals Rock und unverzüglich bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Es war kalt geworden.

„Da hinten müsste ein Stückchen Erde sein", rief Charlie und deutete auf eine winzige Ebene, eingebettet zwischen zwei schroffen Felsen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Mühelos schob sich Tal in die Nische zwischen den beiden Felswänden und begann, mit ihren kleinen Händen ein Loch zu buddeln.

„Weshalb hat der Lindwurm eigentlich Feuer gespieen?", fragte sie sich laut, während sie immer mehr Erde neben sich auftürmte. „Wir haben ihn doch nicht gereizt, oder?"

Charlie kniete sich ihr gegenüber und setzte den Sprössling in die Grube. „Während ihrer Brutzeit sind sie immer ein wenig schräg drauf", antwortete er. „Naja, sie haben halt Angst um ihre Eier, sie reagieren da ziemlich extrem, wenn man ihnen zu dicht auf die Pelle rückt. Mein Fehler! Ich hatte vergessen, dass Apophis gerade ausbrütet."

Etwas in Tals Hinterkopf machte bei diesen Worten _klick_. Sie konnte es sich nicht recht erklären, es war mehr ein _Gefühl _als ein Gedanke, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es von äußerster Wichtigkeit war. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

„Wo befindet sich die Brutstätte des Lindwurms?", fragte sie langsam. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da redete.

Auch Charlie blickte sie überrascht an, doch dann wies er mit dem Kopf nach rechts. „Da hinten, kurz vor dem Ostzaun. Am Fuß des Berges, da versteckt er sich vor der Sonne."

Tal nickte leicht. Ihr Gesicht wirkte auf einmal vollkommen entschlossen und konzentriert. Sie konnte keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten finden, und dennoch prägte sie sich haargenau die Stelle ein, die Charlie ihr beschrieben hatte, so dass sie sie auch sicher wiederfinden würde. Selbst in der Dunkelheit.


	8. Kap 7

7. Widersprüchliche Gefühle

„Okay", rief Steve Brown und sprang auf. Die Schatten der Flammen tänzelten auf seinem Gesicht und gaben ihm, passenderweise, ein geheimnisvolles, etwas ungestümes Aussehen. „Da stand ich nun also – allein auf dieser Waldlichtung. Nichts weiter als meinen Zauberstab in den bloßen Händen. Und vor mir dieser riesige Ungarische Hornschwanz. Ich schickte ihm einen Imperius-Fluch auf den Hals – doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Der Fluch prallte einfach so an dem stahlharten Drachenpanzer ab. Das einzige Resultat meiner Aktion war, dass der Hornschwanz nur noch wütender und gereizter auf mich losging. Unter lautem Brüllen spie er einen Flammenberg, und ich rollte mich blitzschnell zur Seite. Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Würde ich das gigantische Tier in Atem halten können, bis Hilfe aus dem Zaubereiministerium eintreffen würde? Oder würde ich bis dahin durchgeröstet sein wie ein Grillhähnchen!"

Auf den umliegenden Gesichtern zeigte gespannte Begeisterung. Als Steve den letzten Satz aussprach, gab es vereinzeltes Gelächter und zustimmende Pfiffe. Beinahe jeder der Drachenforscher hatte Steves Geschichten schon einmal gehört (und weniger als die Hälfte davon geglaubt), aber die Art, wie er sie am Lagerfeuer vorzutragen pflegte, hatte jedes Mal etwas unterhaltendes, fesselndes. Steve verstand sich wirklich bestens darauf, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen an sich zu fesseln. Ob seine Geschichten nun wahr waren, oder nicht, im Grunde kümmerte es niemanden, solange er sie nur ordentlich ausschmückte und von Mal zu Mal mit extremeren und furchterregenderen Details gestaltete.

Steve zog dem Leiter der Forschungscamps, Mr. McDougal, in elegantem Schwung den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schwenkte ihn ausladend durch die Luft. „Ich schickte ihm einen Versteinerungszauber auf den Hals – _stupor!_", rief er, und diejenigen Zuhörer, die in seiner Schusslinie saßen, wichen kreischend den Blitzen seines Zauberstabes aus. Steve grinste entschuldigend. „Ups, Verzeihung, Leute! Ich schickte ihm also einen Versteinerungszauber auf den Hals – doch auch damit hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Der Drachenpanzer eines Ungarischen Hornschwanz` ist hart wie ein Stahlpanzer. Hart wie ein _Stahlpanzer_, sage ich euch!"

„Wissen wir, Steve!", kam ein Zwischenruf aus der Zuhörermenge. „Jetzt erzähl uns endlich, wie du den furchterregenden Hornschwanz besiegt hast!" 

Die jungen Zauberer neben ihm brachen in Gekicher aus. Von den anderen Seiten jedoch drangen verärgerte _schhh´s_ und _„Ruhe!"_-Rufe. Steve atmete betont langsam ein, offenbar entschlossen, den Störenfried eiskalt zu ignorieren. 

„Die Furcht drohte mich zu lähmen.", rief er. „Ich sah mich nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, angesichts des Todes, dem ich nun Auge in Auge gegenüber stand. Doch da kam mir eine Idee – wenn ich schon vor lauter Furcht gelähmt und kampfunfähig war, weshalb sollte ich es dem Drachen nicht mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen? Und so griff ich meinen Zauberstab mit zitternder Hand – betend, dass ich die richtige Stelle treffen möge – und rief laut in die Nacht: _Impedimenta!_"

Diesmal hatte Steve vorsorglich nach oben gezielt, und zischend und funkensprühend verschwand der Zauber im wolkigen Nachthimmel. 

„Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete ich, wie sich die Bewegungen meines Angreifers zögernd verlangsamten. Bald schon trottete er wie in Zeitlupe auf mich zu. Mir wurde bewusst, dass mein Zauber ihn an einem seiner Augen getroffen haben musste – der schwächsten Stelle eines jeden Drachen. Ermutigt durch das Glück, das mir offensichtlich hold war, startete ich einen erneuten Angriff. Ohne mir bewusst zu sein, was ich tat, rannte ich unter den Vorderpranken der Drachen hindurch, der – noch immer von meinem Zauber verlangsamt – weder nach mir treten, noch mit dem Schwanz umpeitschen konnte. Ich richtete den Zauberstab von unten gegen seine ungeschützte Brust – _Imperius!_ – und sogleich war der Drache zahm wie ein Schoßhündchen, meinem eisernen Willen unterlegen!"

Er endete, es gab wohlwollenden Applaus von allen Seiten. Steve, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, hob abwehrend die Hände, aber verneigte sich dennoch tief, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Platz im Kreis setzte. Abrupt wich die Ruhe aus seinen Kollegen. Unterbrochene Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen, Getränke herumgereicht und lange Stöcke, an deren Spitzen Marshmallows steckten, ins Feuer gehalten.

„Ich hielt den Drachen die ganze Nacht lang in Schach", berichtete Steve unverdrossen seinen nächstsitzenden Nachbarn weiter. „So lange dauerte es, bis die Schnarchnasen aus dem Ministerium eintrafen. Ohne mein Einschreiten hätte der Drache wohl den gesamten Wald in Brand gesetzt!" Er grinste zufrieden in die Runde.

Tal, die sich gerade zu den anderen ans Feuer gesellte, hob den Kopf. _„Sei nicht prahlerisch", _rief sie zu ihm herüber, _„es könnte jemand dabei sein, der dich als Kind gekannt hat!"_

Steve blickte sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Sein aufkeimender Ärger verstärkte sich rapide, als er sah, dass einige junge Zauberer um Tal herum auch noch zu lachen anfingen und ihr zustimmend auf die Schulter klopften. Wutschnaubend wandte er sich nach Charlie um. _„Die Neue!",_ schimpfte er aufgebracht. „Was bildet die sich überhaupt ein? Was glaubt sie, wer sie ist, heh? Unverschämtheit!"

Charlie, der sich vor Lachen kringelte, schlug seinem Kollegen aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ach Steve, alter Knabe! Sei nicht sauer, wir meinen es nicht so. Obwohl ...", er legte eine kurze Pause ein und dachte nach, „ich finde, an ihren Worten könnte ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dran sein, meinst du nicht auch? Vielleicht solltest du vor´m Schlafengehen mal drüber nachdenken, Kumpel!"

Steve betrachtete Charlie, als ob auch er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich weg und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Bier aus seinem Glas.

Mit einem Mal wurde die umliegende nächtliche Stille von lauten Rufen durchschnitten. Unvermittelt verstummten die meisten Gespräche; Charlie, Steve und die anderen drehten sich verwirrt um. 

„Was ist los?", zischte Steve und spitzte die Ohren. Die Antwort erfolgte prompter als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Wütendes Drachengebrüll ließ die Zelte erzittern, begleitet mit dem Geräusch reißenden Stoffes und krachenden Metallstangen. Im selben Moment erhellte eine bläulichweiße Stichflamme die Finsternis. Die Zauberer sprangen alarmiert auf.

„Es ist die Ägyptische Sandechse!", rief Cecile, eine besonders junge Drachenforscherin mit langen blonden Haaren. „Sie ist durch den Zaun gebrochen und wütet jetzt zwischen den Zelten rum!"

„Das haben wir gleich!", antwortete Charlie und lief in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm zu kommen schien. Mehrere seiner Kollegen, bewaffnet mit ihren Zauberstäben, folgten ihm unverzüglich. 

Steve reagierte nicht ganz so eilig. „Bist du sicher, dass der Drache durch den Zaun gekommen ist?", fragte er die blonde Hexe skeptisch. „Vorhin haben wir doch noch alles gemeinsam kontrolliert!"

Cecile seufzte. „Ich _bin_ sicher, Steve! Wenn du es genau wissen willst, der Drache hat gerade dein Zelt umgenietet!"

„Mein Zelt? Ahh, so ein verdammter Mist!" Sein Glas von sich schmeißend, sprang Steve auf und wetzte los, kehrte jedoch noch einmal zurück, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte er auf die in dichtem Nebel liegenden Zelte zu, jeden wegschupsend, der ihm dabei in die Quere kam. Cecile und ein paar andere liefen kopfschüttelnd hinter ihm her.

Tal blieb allein vor dem Lagerfeuer zurück. Sie blickte ihnen nach. Ihr erster Impuls war es gewesen, den Kollegen zu folgen, doch irgendetwas in ihr hatte sie zurückgehalten. Wie gebannt starrte sie in die Flammen.

Eigentlich brauchten die anderen ihre Hilfe ja auch gar nicht. Die Anzahl der Gruppe war mehr als genug – an die dreißig Mann – um den tobenden Drachen in Schach zu halten. Und sie – ja, sie selbst hatte etwas anderes zu tun. Etwas anderes und sehr viel wichtigeres!

Da war es wieder, das seltsame und drängende Gefühl in ihr. Sie verstand es immer noch nicht, doch sie zögerte keine Sekunde lang dabei, es zu befolgen. 

_Die Gelegenheit ist günstig, _sprach eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Günstig, ja, nur für was?

_Begib dich zum Ostzaun des Geheges!,_ sagte die Stimme weiter. _Gib acht, dann wird dich niemand sehen._

Tal starrte weiterhin in die Flammen. Langsam, fast unmerklich nickte sie folgsam mit dem Kopf und setzte dann vorsichtig Fuß um Fuß rückwärts, bis sie aus dem Lichtkegel des Feuers hinausgetreten war. Als sie sich umdrehte und vorwärts ging, schien es jedoch, als spiegelten ihre Augen noch immer das Licht der Flammen wider, denn sie glühten in einem seltsam stechenden Rot. Lautlos und immerfort um sich schauend schlich Tal auf den Zaun zu. Heute jedoch sprang sie nicht über ihn hinweg, sondern schlängelte sich, flach auf die Erde gepresst, unter dem niedrigsten Balken hindurch. Rechts von ihr im Osten erstreckte sich eine gewaltige Bergkette. Sie rief sich die Worte in Erinnerung, die sie sorgsam wie einen wertvollen Schatz in ihrem Gedächtnis verwahrt hatte. _Kurz vor dem Ostzaun. Am Fuß des Berges. _Ja, hier war sie richtig!  

Aufmerksam und geräuschlos, fast wie ein Luchs auf Beutefang, pirschte sich Tal langsam über den felsigen Berghang. Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und lauschte. Nein, es half nichts – mochte sie doch die Geräuschlosigkeit des Luchses besitzen, sein Gehör besaß sie bei weitem nicht. Ebenso wenig vermochte sie, gleich einer Raubkatze in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Und je weiter sie sich vom Lagerfeuer entfernte, umso dunkler und nebliger wurde die Nacht es um sie herum. 

Tal zuckte die Schultern und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. _„Lumus!",_ flüsterte sie, so leise wie sie nur konnte.

Sofort begann die Spitze des Zauberstabs an zu leuchten. Der Lichtkegel, den er warf, war nicht besonders raumgreifend, doch für Tals Zwecke reichte es vollkommen. Als sie noch etwa hundert Schritte weiter gegangen, hielt sie plötzlich wie erstarrt inne. Keine zwei Meter vor ihr lag ein überdimensionaler Schlangenkörper mit vier kurzen Beinen, zusammengerollt auf einer Art Nest. Die graublaue Schuppenhaut hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und aus den Nüstern stieg beim Ausatmen dicker Rauch. Es war der Lindwurm.

Sorgsam darauf bedacht, nur ja kein Geräusch zu machen, hob Tal langsam ihren Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn leicht durch die Luft. 

_„Dormi!",_ rief sie klar und deutlich. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme fuhr der Kopf des Drachen alarmiert hoch, doch als der Zauber einen Sekundenbruchteil später wirkte, fielen seine Augen bereits wieder ermüdet zu. Der Kopf krachte auf die mächtigen Pranken, dass der Fels erschütterte. Tal hatte ihn in Tiefschlaf versetzt.

Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden würde er kein Auge mehr auftun, das stand fest. Erneut zückte Tal ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den schlafenden Drachen. 

_Verflixt!, _dachte sie._ Wie war doch gleich der Spruch, der Gegenstände zum Schweben brachte? Oh nein. Hätte ich doch nur bei Professor Flitwick_ _besser aufgepasst!_ Eine Weile stand Tal unschlüssig da.

_Wingardium Leviosa, _sagte plötzlich die dunkle Stimme in ihrem Kopf.__

Tal zuckte zusammen. _„Wingardium Leviosa!",_ wiederholte sie prompt und schwenkte den Zauberstab.

Auf ihre Worte hin stieg der gewaltige Drachenkörper langsam in die Höhe und schwebte zur Seite, so sanft, als wäre er nicht schwerer als eine Wolke. Ein Lächeln huschte über Tals konzentriertes Gesicht. _So_ _besiegen schlaue Zauberer einen Drachen, Steve! Übertölpeln ihn einfach im Schlaf. Vielleicht solltest du dir an den Slytherins mal ein Beispiel nehmen, du könntest noch einiges von uns lernen ..._

Tal unterbrach sich in ihrem Triumph, als sie den Drachenkörper behutsam neben dem Nest abgelegt hatte. Da war etwas, das ihre Aufmerksam vollkommen für sich beanspruchte und das nun unter freiem Himmel lag. Die Lindwurmeier! Ihre rotglühenden Mandelaugen rissen weit auf vor Begeisterung. Unverzüglich fühlte sie sich von den Eiern auf stärkste Weise angezogen, wie Eisen von einem Magneten, doch mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses Phänomen sicher nicht physikalisch erklärbar war. Eher war es ein dumpfes Gefühl ganz tief in ihrem Innern. Und eine schlagartige Erinnerung durchzuckte sie. Ihr war, als hätte sie ein ebensolches Gefühl schon einmal erlebt, und zwar – seltsamerweise – in London, in der Nokturngasse. Doch sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, was sie dort zu suchen gehabt hatte. 

Mit zitternden Händen steckte Tal ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche und griff nach den Dracheneiern. Eine seltsame Habgier hatte sich mit der Anziehungskraft vermischt und das, was am Ende herauskam, war ein kribbelndes, nie gekanntes Gefühl des Verlangens. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie etwas so reizen, so vollkommen einnehmen könnte wie diese Dracheneier. Was war an ihnen nur so Besonderes, dass sie so viel dafür riskierte? Tal fand keine logische Erklärung, doch das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. Nicht einmal ihre Begeisterung für die Drachen oder für ihre geliebte Serpensia waren mit diesem neuem, erwachten Gefühl vergleichbar; in der Tat schien ihr alles andere mit einem Mal unwichtig geworden. Nein, das hier war etwas völlig _anderes!_

_Ich sollte eines der Eier mitnehmen!,_ dachte sie. _Nein, lieber zwei, falls eines kaputt geht ... oder doch besser drei? Nein, am besten alle! _

Ohne ihre Habgier stoppen zu können, lud sich Tal immer mehr der kopfgroßen, hellgrauen Eier auf die Arme, bis das Nest schon fast leer war. Sie wandte sich um und wollte zu ihrem Zelt zurück schleichen. Doch im selben Augenblick drang etwas an ihr Ohr, etwas, dass sie auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben ließ. 

Ein Schrei.

Es war nicht einmal ein besonders lauter Schrei. Kein Schrei, der auf Verzweiflung oder Todesangst hätte schließen lassen können, und dennoch löste er irgendetwas in den verstecktesten Tiefen von Tals Herzen aus. Sie öffnete die Arme und ließ achtlos die Eier fallen, die beim Aufschlag auf den harten Fels augenblicklich zersprangen. Ihre Schultern zitterten. Das Gefühl in ihrem Herzen hielt an. Es war ein tiefes, seltsamerweise etwas _schmerzliches_ Gefühl, doch es erschien ihr inmitten ihrer verschleierten Gedankengänge so _real_. Bilder erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie hörte freudige Stimmen und Gelächter. Und mit einem Mal kroch das Gefühl aus ihrem Herzen in ihren Kopf und rüttelte ihren Verstand wach. Es war wie eine kalte Dusche, die sie augenblicklich zur Besinnung brachte. Ihre Augen blickten sich suchend um, und ihre Lippen formten lautlos das einzige Wort, den ihr Verstand mit dem Schrei in Verbindung gebracht hatte. _Charlie!_ Das rote Glühen in ihren Augen erlosch. 

Ohne zu zögern lief Tal los. Sie war eine äußerst schnelle Läuferin, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie in ihrem Leben so schnell gerannt zu sein wie jetzt. Ihre Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug. Mit wild pochendem Herzen erreichte sie das Lagerfeuer und erkannte undeutlich eine große Ansammlung von Menschen zwischen den Zelten. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und spurtete die letzten fünfzig Meter, bis sie sie erreicht hatte. 

Es wurde laut und wild durcheinander geredet. Fünf der Zauberer hatten die Ägyptische Sandechse eingekreist, die immer noch heftig mit den Pranken scharrte und schwarze Rauchwolken ausstieß, und versuchten vorsichtig, sie wieder zurück in ihr Gehege zu treiben. Die übrigen Drachenforscher standen in einzelnen Grüppchen zusammen. Einige saßen oder lagen am Boden, umringt von ihren Kameraden.

Ungeduldig schob sich Tal zwischen ihnen hindurch. Ihr Blick irrte suchend über die vielen Gesichter, die im Schein der allgemein leuchtenden Zauberstäbe zeitweise von Licht gestreift wurden. Doch dann entdeckte sie einen kräftigen Köper am Boden liegend. Sommersprossen auf den Armen, die rötlich schimmernden Haare des Kelten. Es gab keinen Zweifel. 

„Charlie!", rief sie und stürzte auf ihn zu, von schrecklichen Vorahnungen gepackt.

Charlie lag flach auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht zum Himmel. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, soviel konnte sie erkennen. An seiner Seite im Sand kniete Steve und sah leicht besorgt aus. Tal rannte zu ihnen, stolperte in ihrer Hast jedoch ungelenk wie ein Rehkitz über ihre langen Beine und wäre beinah der Länge nach hingeschlagen.

„Vorsicht!", rief Steve, sprang hoch und fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. „Du wirst dir und deinem Freund hier noch sämtliche Knochen brechen, schöne Dame!"

Tals Augen funkelten wütend. „Was ist passiert!", herrschte sie den verdutzten Steve an.

„Charlie und ein paar andere haben was von den Flammen abgekriegt", berichtete er hastig, von Tals zornigem Gesicht offenbar leicht eingeschüchtert. „Wir schaffen sie gleich in unser Krankenzelt."

Tal blickte ihn an und dann zögernd auf Charlie. Die Haut an seiner rechten Schulter und gleichseitiger Schläfe war sichtlich gerötet und wies überall Schwielen und Brandblasen auf. Aus einer Schramme auf seiner Stirn sickerte dunkelrotes Blut in den Sand. Doch sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig und er schien keine allzu schlimmen Schmerzen zu haben. Als er sie sah, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Hey, Ma´am ...", murmelte er langsam und ein wenig schläfrig. „Alles klar, ich lebe noch."

Tal betrachtete ihn prüfend, und die Anspannung fiel langsam von ihr ab. Einem inneren Impuls nachgebend ließ sie sich im nächsten Moment neben ihn in den Sand fallen und schlang die Arme fest um seinen Hals. „Gott, Charlie!", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Gott, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Ich hab dich schreien gehört! Bist du wirklich okay!"

Charlie verzog ein wenig gequält das Gesicht. „Nicht, Ma´am!", presste er mühsam hervor. „Du erwürgst mich noch ... du alte Würgeschlange! ... Lass los!"

Abrupt ließ Tal ihre Hände sinken und blickte ihn zornig an. Das war ja nun wirklich die Höhe! Sie hatte ernsthaft Angst um ihn gehabt und er machte auch noch Witze!

„Das ist wirklich nicht lustig, Charlie!", antwortete sie streng.

Charlie grinste verträumt vor sich hin. „Ahh, Ma´am ...", murmelte er undeutlich. „Wenn du wütend bist, finde ich dich besonders hübsch, weißt du ...?"

Tal zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Steve, der alles mit angehört hatte, fing an zu lachen.

„Hat wohl auch noch was auf den Kopf gekriegt, der arme Junge!", stellte er amüsiert fest und boxte Charlie in die Seite.

Charlie blickte ihn verärgert an. „Hey, mach mal zarter, ja? Meine Schulter!"

„Schon gut!", gab Steve nach. „Am besten bringe ich dich selbst ins Krankenzelt! Die anderen kriegen das ja doch nicht auf die Reihe."

Ohne Widerspruch zu dulden zog er den sogleich heftig protestierenden Charlie auf die Füße und schleppte ihn, eine Schulter unter seinen Arm geklemmt, davon. 

„Steve, lass das doch! Ich fühle mich schon viel besser, wirklich ..."

Steve drehte sich grinsend nach Tal um und nickte in ironischer Zustimmung mit dem Kopf. _Sicher, Charlie, du Held!_

Die junge Frau erwiderte seinen Blick und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Als Steve und Charlie jedoch in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren, wandte sie sich ab und zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. Sie war erleichtert, dass Charlie nichts passiert war. Doch gleichzeitig beschlich sie ein äußerst seltsames, zweifelndes Gefühl. Ein dunkler Schleier schien über ihren Erinnerungen zu liegen und verstärkte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Weshalb war sie eigentlich nicht bei den anderen gewesen? Es war, als wäre ein Teil ihres Gedächtnisses vollkommen ausradiert worden! 

_Weshalb habe sie Charlie nicht beigestanden? _

Sie hatte irgendetwas anderes getan, soviel konnte sie noch mit Klarheit sagen. Doch der Rest ihrer Erinnerung verschwamm bereits in einem Nebel der Vergessenheit. Es musste irgendetwas äußerst Tollkühnes gewesen sein, denn sie glaubte sich an ein seltsames, aufregendes Kribbeln zu erinnern, während sie ... was auch immer tat! Tal kam ein alarmierender Gedanke. Ob es etwas Verbotenes gewesen war? Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass sie eine Vorschrift missachtet haben könnte, als die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern konnte, die sie erschreckte. 

_Was habe ich bloß getan?_

Und endlich meldete sich ihre ureigene Skepsis zu Wort. Die Skepsis bei allem Ungewöhnlichen und Gefährlichen, die sie jedoch, seit der Sache mit dem herkunftslosen Einhornblut, seltsamerweise unter den Teppich gekehrt hatte. Es war ein zaghaftes und kaum spürbares Gefühl – wie ein zögerliches Klopfen an einer Tür – und dennoch war es da und löste etwas in ihr aus: Zweifel.

_Zweifel ist das Wartezimmer der Erkenntnis!,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Eigentlich war sie es ja gewohnt zu zweifeln – an Hogwarts, an Professor Dumbledore´s Art, die Schule zu leiten, an ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten ... Doch dies alles waren Dinge, die sie genau kannte und einzuschätzen vermochte. Es war die Ungewissheit, die ihr Angst einjagte und sich vor der letztendlichen Erkenntnis fürchten ließ. Wie würde diese Erkenntnis wohl aussehen? 

_Ich muss vorsichtiger sein!,_ beschloss sie sofort. _Irgendjemand treibt hier ein falsches Spiel mit mir und ich kann niemandem mehr blind vertrauen. Ich bin eine Slytherin – ich werde mich doch nicht überlisten lassen!_

Tal ahnte nicht, dass all ihre Zweifel bereits zu spät kamen. Denn ein Teil ihres Herzens war nur allzu bereit dazu, sich überlisten zu lassen, ohne, dass sie sich dessen bewusst war.


	9. Kap 8

8. Glaube und Misstrauen

„Hey, Doc! Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?" Charlie lag auf dem Rücken im Krankenzelt und starrte an die Decke, durch dessen Stoff sich der untergehende Schein der Abendsonne hineinverirrte. Die ganze Nacht und fast den ganzen Tag lang hatte er hier liegen und sämtliche Zauber der Kühlung und Heilung über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Und alles wegen der paar Verbrennungen! Ob Tal ihn schon vermisste?

Charlie richtete sich mühsam auf und blickte auf den schmalen Rücken des Arztes, der etwa einen Meter entfernt von seinem Fußende stand und mit Kesseln und Fläschchen hantierte. „Mr. Blackstone, bitte! Wie lange dauert das hier noch?"

Seufzend drehte sich der dünne, hochgewachsene Zauberer um und betrachtete Charlie über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg. „Mr. Weasley, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass sie zwei schwere Verbrennungen und eine waschechte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten haben!", erwiderte er streng. „Ihr Kopf scheint mir ja wieder ganz in Ordnung, doch ihre Schulter würde ich gern noch ein paar Stunden beobachten. So lange, bis ich absolut sicher bin, dass der _Regenerations-Zauber _gewirkt hat!"

„Ein paar Stunden?" Charlie verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. _Na wunderbar!_ Noch mehr Stunden, in denen er nichts weiter tun als die Decke anstarren konnte.

Mr. Blackstone räusperte sich. „Allerdings", fügte er zögernd hinzu, „könnte ich mich auch damit zufrieden geben, wenn sie das hier trinken. Aber melden Sie sich in den nächsten Tagen auf jeden Fall noch einmal zur Kontrolle bei mir!" Er reichte Charlie ein Fläschchen, in dem eine glasklare Flüssigkeit schwamm. 

Charlie betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank zur Wiederbelebung Ihrer Hautzellen", antwortete der Arzt mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme. „Wenn Sie schon nicht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben wollen, dann muss ich sichergehen, dass sich die Zellen an ihrer Schultern auch ordnungsgemäß erneuern."

Charlie schraubte den Deckel auf und leerte das Fläschchen in einem Zug. Sofort schüttelte er sich.

„Das ist ja wie Eis!", bemerkte er schaudernd.

Mr. Blackstone nickte zufrieden. "Es hat einen zusätzlichen Kühlungseffekt, der Ihre _schweren_ Verbrennungen hoffentlich lindern wird."

Grinsend sprang Charlie auf und klopfte dem Arzt auf die Schulter. „Danke, Doc! Ich fühle mich schon viel besser!"

„Schön, dann gehen Sie an die Arbeit, Mr. Weasley!", seufzte sein Gegenüber resignierend. „Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden!" Er entließ seinen Patienten mit einem Wink.

Charlie schlüpfte aus dem Zelt und trat ins trübe Sonnenlicht hinaus. Es waren die letzten warmen Tage des Spätsommers und der frühe Herbstwind hatte den Nebel bereits aus den Bergen hereingetrieben. Langsam schlenderte er auf das Drachengehege zu. Eine junge braungelockte Drachenforscherin kam ihm entgegen, die einen Besen in der Hand schwenkte.

„Hey, Charlie!", begrüßte sie ihn freudig. „Wir spielen Quidditch, drei gegen drei, solange es noch hell ist. Machst du mit? Wir könnten den berüchtigten Gryffindor-Sucher brauchen!"

Charlie sah sie an und dann auf ihre Kollegen, die sich mit geschulterten Besen bereits auf den Weg zu einer freigelegten Felsebene gemacht hatten. Beim Gedanken an Quidditch stahl sich unverzüglich ein Lächeln in seine Augen. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Später, Mandy!", antwortete er und die junge Hexe sah äußerst enttäuscht aus. 

Als sie gegangen war, beschleunigte Charlie seinen Schritt ein wenig, bis er das Gehege erreicht hatte. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Er hatte gehofft, Tal bei den Drachen zu finden, doch von der zierlichen Hexe fehlte jede Spur. Ein wenig verwirrt zog er die Stirn kraus. Sie hatte sich am gestrigen Abend doch nicht etwa auch verletzt, oder? Undeutlich erinnerte er sich an ihr besorgtes Gesicht und das süße zornige Funkeln in ihren Augen, doch nähere Einzelheiten des Gesprächs waren ihm entfallen. Sein Kopf hatte einfach zu sehr gehämmert! Hoffentlich hatte er keinen allzu großen Blödsinn von sich gegeben?!

Während er weiter um sich schaute, entdeckte er etwa hundert Meter entfernt die blonden Haare von Cecile, die im Wind wehten, und daneben die kräftige Gestalt von Steve. Der dumpfe Schlag eines Hammers drang an sein Ohr und kurz darauf ein wütender Schmerzschrei von Seiten seines männlichen Kollegen. „Verdammt, Cess, mein Daumen! Kannst du nicht ordentlich zielen?!" Anscheinend waren sie gerade dabei, den Zaun zu reparieren. Charlie zögerte einen Moment, trabte dann aber kurzentschlossen auf sie zu. 

Als seine Schritte näher kamen, blickte Steve auf. „Ah, da kommt ja unser Held!", grinste er ironisch. „Wie geht´s deinem Kopf, Charlie? Alles wieder klar?" Er hob seinen Hammer und ließ einige angedeutete Schläge auf Charlies Stirn krachen. 

Charlie wich grinsend seinen Attacken aus. „Ja, ja, alles wieder im grünen Bereich! Und bei euch beiden? Kommt ihr voran?"

„Mehr oder weniger!", stöhnte Cecile und griff nach einem Nagel aus Steve´s Händen. „So was ist seit Jahren nicht passiert! Unser Schutzzauber hat die Drachen doch bisher immer gut vom Zaun abgehalten, oder?"

„Vielleicht haben wie ´ne Stelle vergessen?", mutmaßte Steve.

Cecile setzte den Nagel an und hämmerte mit ungehaltenen Schlägen den neuen Balken am Pfahl fest. „Das glaube ich nicht!", antwortete sie ärgerlich. „Das hätten wir doch schon längst gemerkt. Ich habe von Anfang an die Meinung der anderen, dass es ein Unfall war, nicht geteilt."

Ungläubig blickten Charlie und Steve einander an. „Kein Unfall?", hakte Steve stirnrunzelnd nach. „Was denn dann? Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass - ?"

„Doch, genau das behaupte ich!", nickte Cecile. „Nur ein Zauberer könnte meinen Schutzwall durchbrechen. Macht mal Platz!"

Sie schob die beiden Kollegen zur Seite und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den frisch befestigten Balken. _„Claudo dracones!"_, rief sie. Ein violetter Sprühregen legte sich auf das Holz, umschloss es und wurde auf seiner Oberfläche unsichtbar. Von nun an würde es jeden Drachen abhalten, der sich in seine Nähe wagte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es jemand von _uns_ war?", fragte Charlie skeptisch, als Cecile ihr Werk vollendet hatte.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen blickte sie ihn an. „Nun, Drachen können nicht zaubern, soviel ich weiß!"

„Aber wer sollte so was tun? Wer sollte einen Drachen aus dem Gehege lassen? Und warum?"

Cecile zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn ich den Witzbold erwische, der sich diesen Scherz erlaubt hat, dann verwandle ich ihn eigenhändig in einen Frosch!"

„Dabei werde ich dir gerne behilflich sein!", stimmte Steve zu und kletterte über den Zaun. Im Schwung flog ihm der Hammer aus der Hand und landete vor den Tatzen eines kleinen, scharlachroten Drachen, der sogleich ein erschrockenes Brüllen ausstieß.

„Pass auf den Chinesischen Feuerball auf!", warnte Cecile und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Steve näherte sich vorsichtig dem gereizten Drachen und klaubte hastig seinen Hammer auf, bevor er wieder zu seinen Freunden zurückeilte. 

„Er frisst ja wieder!", stellte Charlie überrascht fest. „Sagtet ihr nicht, er wäre aufgrund der fehlenden Kamelien in Hungerstreik getreten?"

Cecile nagelte einen neuen Balken am Zaun fest. „Wir glaubten, es wäre der Duftstoff, der ihn anlockt", antwortete sie. „Aber Tal war der Meinung, der Drache wäre nur auf die knallgelbe Blütenfarbe fixiert. Sie hat ihm kurzerhand Löwenzahn untergejubelt, die Farbe noch ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab intensiviert, und der Drache hat es geschluckt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Sie grinste. „Gar nicht so dumm!"

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Charlie.

„Wer? Tal?" Cecile schaute sich suchend um und hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht in ihrem Zelt. Eigentlich hat sie ja erst in einer Stunde Feierabend, soviel ich weiß."

„Das gnädige Fräulein Chang arbeitet doch sowieso nur, wann es ihr passt!", fügte Steve mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu. „Hat sie uns etwa geholfen, die Sandechse einzufangen? Hat sie uns geholfen, den Zaun zu reparieren? Nein! Hey, Charlie, wo willst du denn hin?"

Charlie, der sich gerade zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich um. „Na, zu ihr natürlich", antwortete er, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt.

Vielsagend wechselten Steve und Cecile einen Blick. Es war Charlie nicht entgangen. „Was denn ... ?", fragte er misstrauisch und hob die Arme.

„Naja, die Lotusblüte scheint es dir ganz schön angetan zu haben, was?", grinste Steve. „Okay, ich gebe zu, sie sieht nicht übel aus, aber wenn du mich fragst – sie hat sie doch nicht mehr alle beisammen! Hast du diesen eiskalten Blick gesehen, den sie immer drauf hat? Kalt wie ein Gespenst – hhhuuuuu!", machte er und Cecile ließ erschrocken den Hammer fallen.

„Spinnst du, Steve!", fauchte sie wütend, als sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte.

Auch Charlie fand es nicht besonders lustig, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. „Hör auf, so über sie zu reden, Steve!", antwortete er ruhig. „Du kennst sie doch gar nicht."

„Und altklug ist sie auch noch!", fuhr Steve unbeeindruckt fort, der Tal offenbar noch immer nicht verziehen hatte, wie sie ihn am Lagerfeuer zurechtgewiesen hatte. „Glaubt wohl, sie wüsste über alles und jeden Bescheid! Denkt, sie hätte die Weisheit für sich gepachtet, was?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, vielleicht ist sie ein wenig eigen mit ihren Vorstellungen ... und am Anfang ist sie ein bisschen, nun ja, reserviert gewesen, aber ... ich hab sie kennen gelernt. Nach außen hin ist sie ein wenig kühl, aber ich glaube, unter der harten Schale verbirgt sich ein äußerst weicher Kern!"

„Ach ja?" Steve hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. 

„Sie hat durchaus Sinn vor Humor!", platzte Charlie heraus. Seine Augen bekamen ein leichtes Funkeln. „Und sobald es um Drachen geht, blüht sie regelrecht auf! Sie ist süß und sie ist sogar verdammt klug. Du hast es eben selbst gesagt!"

Steve betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd und hob resignierend die Arme. „Charlie, du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt!", stellte er fest, und Cecile, die bisher alles schweigend mit angehört hatte, nickte zustimmend.

Zweifelnd blickte Charlie vom einen zum anderen. Bis eben war er nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn nicht einfach nur aufziehen wollten, doch offenbar meinten sie es beide todernst. Und einig schienen sie sich in ihrer Sache auch noch zu sein – was ja nun wirklich selten genug vorkam!

„Ach, ihr beiden wisst einfach nicht, was ihr da redet", antwortete er halb amüsiert, halb ernst. „Ich werde sie jetzt jedenfalls suchen, egal, was ihr davon haltet!"

Grinsend drehte er sich um und ließ seine Freunde am Zaun stehen, die ihm seufzend hinterher sahen.


	10. Kap 9

9. Zwei unterschiedliche Mächte

In der alten, halb zerfallenen Holzhütte mitten im Wald von Albanien stand der kleine, grauhaarige Zauberer am Fenster und huschte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Es läuft alles genau nach Plan, mein Gebieter!", rief er und bekam vor Aufregung schweißnasse Hände. „Oh, es funktioniert, ja, es funktioniert!"

Die giftgrüne Boa lag bewegungslos hinter ihm auf dem Holzboden und beobachtete ihn scharf. Ihre schlitzförmigen Pupillen zeigten sich von der Euphorie des Dieners kaum beeindruckt.

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache ja sehr sicher zu sein, Wurmschwanz!", bemerkte sie züngelnd.

Ein wenig verlegen fuhr Wurmschwanz herum. „Oh, verzeiht meinen Ausbruch, Herr!", erwiderte er rasch. „Ich weiß, es ist noch ein wenig verfrüht für einen Triumph, aber ..."

„Allerdings, Wurmschwanz! Anstatt dich für deine Heldentaten zu rühmen, solltest du dich besser auf die Ausführung deines Plans konzentrieren!"

Der kleine grauhaarige Zauberer fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „V-verzeiht mir, Herr!", stotterte er hastig. „Selbstverständlich wollte ich mich nicht ... für etwas rühmen, was ich nur Dank Eurer Hilfe vollbracht habe ..."

„Es sei dir vergeben!", unterbrach ihn die Schlange gnädig. „Offen gesagt hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass dein mickriger Wille ausreichen könnte, um eine Hexe zu kontrollieren. Wie es scheint, habe ich mich getäuscht."

Angesichts des Lobs seines Herren fuhr Wurmschwanz puterrot an. „Oh, Herr!", stammelte er freudig, „oh, sie ist so absolut _willig_, Herr! Ich spüre es bei jedem Mal deutlicher. Ein sehnlicher Durst, sich zu beweisen. Sie giert geradezu nach Erfolg und Anerkennung!"

Die Boa rührte sich kaum. „Mag sie soviel gieren, wie die will. Hauptsache, ihr Körper ist kompatibel genug, um meinen Geist in ihn zu transferieren."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, Herr!", versicherte der kleine Zauberer rasch. „Sie hat feinstes Slytherin-Blut in den Adern. Ich spüre es ganz deutlich!"

Unbeeindruckt zuckte die Schlange mit dem Schwanzende.

„Und zeitweise", fuhr ihr Diener beifallheischend fort, „zeitweise vermag ich sie sogar zu kontrollieren, ohne dafür den Rubin zu verwenden. Die Kraft des Steins ist weitreichender, als ich ahnte, und sie ist so ... so unglaublich folgsam. Es ist fast so, als hätte ich eine Seite in ihr wachgerüttelt, die schon lange existierte. Und durch meinen Zauber erwacht sie nun vollkommen zum Leben! Nicht mehr lange, und ihr und mein Wille wird eins sein, Herr. _Eins!_"

„Wie du meinst, Wurmschwanz!", antwortete die Boa gelassen. „Weshalb zeigst du mir nicht, welche Fortschritte du gemacht hast? Rufe sie! Es wäre doch interessant, zu wissen, was sie inzwischen bewerkstelligt hat. Meinst du nicht?"

Der kleine Zauberer schien ein wenig verunsichert. Doch als er den stechenden Blick der Schlange auf seinem Körper spürte, nickte er unverzüglich.

„Ich werde den Rubin erwecken, Meister!", rief er eifrig. „Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich Euch nicht enttäuscht habe!"

Eilig huschte er zu einer goldenen Säule, die ihm an Größe beinahe gleich war und breitete die Arme aus. Ganz oben auf der Säule lag ein Kissen, und darauf ein faustgroßer, funkelnd roter Stein. Wurmschwanz murmelte einige unverständliche Worte und schwenkte leicht seinen Zauberstab hin und her. Zunächst sah es so aus, als würde nichts geschehen. Doch dann, ganz langsam, stieg eine feine rötlichweiße Rauchfahne aus dem Stein auf. Wurmschwanz´ Gesicht lief erneut rot an, nicht vor Scham diesmal, sondern vor lauter Anstrengung, den Zauber aufrecht zu verhalten. Seine Züge waren in eiserner Konzentration angespannt. Die dünne Rauchfahne stieg immer weiter empor, kroch um ihn herum und verdichtete sich zusehends zu dickeren, rotweißen Nebelschwaden. Wie von einem nichtvorhandenen Wind getrieben versammelten sich diese vor seinen Augen zu einer fast undurchdringlichen gebündelten Wolke. Und in ihrem umherziehenden Nebel gaben sie ein kreisrundes Bild frei. Es wuchs und wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, wurde immer heller und heller, und schon bald erkannte Wurmschwanz das wohlbekannte Gesicht der Schlangenherrin in ihm.

Es sah noch genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die anmutigen, asiatischen Züge mit ihren schmalen, weit auseinander stehenden Augen und geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Die schneeweiße Haut, die in unmittelbarem Kontrast zu dem tiefschwarzen Haar stand, welches ihr schmales Gesicht umrahmte. Er straffte seine Haltung und räusperte sich.

„Ich grüsse dich, Schlangenherrin!", rief er in seinem gewöhnlichen Gruß. „Ich sehe, deine Erinnerungen kehren zurück. Bist du bereit, dem Herrn deinen Dienst zu erweisen?"

Die junge Hexe erwiderte seinen Gruß, indem sie leicht ihren Kopf senkte und die Augen niederschlug. Dann hob sie den Kopf erneut und schien ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Wurmschwanz wusste natürlich, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich sehen konnte, doch ihr Blick hatte etwas stechendes, das ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Als er ihren Blick erwiderte, war nicht zu sagen, welcher von beiden durchdringender war.

„Ich bin bereit!", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Wurmschwanz starrte sie an und regte sich nicht.

„Jetzt frag sie, ob sie die zweite Zutat beschafft hat!", befahl die Boa zu seinen Füßen ungeduldig. 

Der kleine Zauberer riss sich zusammen. „Hast du ... hast du die Dracheneier beschafft, so wie ich dir befohlen habe?", fragte er schnell.

Bei seinen Worten schien sie leicht zusammenzuzucken, doch im nächsten Moment war ihr Gesicht wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Es ist mir misslungen, Herr", gab sie zu. „Trotz aller Vorbereitungen und aller Hilfe, die ihr mir gabt."

Wurmschwanz glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Schon sah er sich jämmerlich scheitern, wie so oft, wenn er sich nur noch wenige Meter vor der Zielgeraden geglaubt hatte. Die Boa zu seinen Füßen zischte verärgert.

„Wie, beim großen Salazar Slytherin_,_ konntest du es vermasseln!", schrie Wurmschwanz aufgebracht. „Wie konntest du _Lord Voldemord_ nur so bitterlich enttäuschen?"

„Es ist mir misslungen, Herr", wiederholte die Schlangenherrin ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Ich lenkte die anderen ab, schlich mich zu dem Drachen und überwältigte ihn ... ja, ich hielt die Brut des Lindwurms bereits in meinen Händen. Doch dann passierte irgendetwas und mein Plan war gescheitert. Näheres kann ich nicht sagen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr."

Wurmschwanz huschte nervös auf und ab. „Was soll ich nur tun ... was tue ich jetzt nur ...", murmelte er unentwegt vor sich hin.

„Nur die Ruhe, Wurmschwanz." Die giftgrüne Schlange betrachtete ihn gelassen. „Wer beim ersten Mal scheitert, sollte aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Du wirst die Dienerin noch ein zweites Mal ausschicken, und _diesmal_ wird sie keinen Fehler machen. Sie ist eine Slytherin! Sie genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Der grauhaarige Zauberer hielt inne und musterte die Schlange ungläubig. Doch als die Worte des Herrn seinen Verstand erreichten hatten, stahl sich ein Lächeln in seine kleinen Augen.

„Ah, natürlich, Herr!", rief er strahlend. „Natürlich, das werde ich tun! Ich werde es ihr einfach noch einmal befehlen. Und diesmal wird sie Erfolg haben, das schwöre ich!" Er lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Dann _tu _es, Wurmschwanz!", zischte die Schlange ungeduldig. Als der Diener sich hastig abgewendet hatte, schüttelte sie missbilligend den Kopf. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, welche Schwachköpfe unter mir dienen!"

Wurmschwanz trat vor den Nebel und hob verschwörerisch die Arme. „Noch in dieser Nacht wirst du die Lindwurmeier beschaffen, Schlangenherrin!", rief er. „Und diesmal wirst du noch klüger und vorausschauender arbeiten. Keine Fehlschläge mehr, hast du verstanden? Die Geduld deines Herrn ist langsam erschöpft!"

Sie nickte folgsam. „Ich verstehe, mein Gebieter. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich die fehlende Zutat beschafft habe?"

„Dann wirst du das Elixier für deinen Herrn brauen", erwiderte Wurmschwanz. „Und auf weitere Befehle warten und ..." Mit einem Mal stockte er. Der Nebel um den Stein hatte abrupt angefangen, sich zu lichten. Eben noch war das Bild der Schlangenherrin scharf und klar gewesen. Doch nun wurde es immer undeutlicher und drohte, sich in Luft aufzulösen wie die rauchigen Nebelschwaden. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was geschieht hier?", rief er nervös. „Schlangenherrin!"

Doch im selben Moment war ihr Bild verschwunden. Der rotweiße Nebel tänzelte noch ein wenig um seine Nase und verschwand dann mit einem Zischen in dem glühenden Stein, der ihn in sich aufnahm und erlosch.

Wurmschwanz stand mit offenem Mund da, bemüht, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Auch die Boa zu seinen Füßen schien ihre Gelassenheit verloren zu haben. „Was ist geschehen, Wurmschwanz? Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!"

„Der Rubin ist ... erloschen, Herr!", murmelte Wurmschwanz ungläubig. „Verzeiht, mein Gebieter! Mir scheint, ich habe die Verbindung unwissentlich unterbrochen. Mein Zauber schien nicht so mächtig gewesen zu sein, wie ich geglaubt habe ..."

„Deine bemitleidenswerten Zauberkünste in Ehren!", zischte die Boa zornig. „Doch du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich warst. Ich spürte die Gegenwart eines zweiten Zauberers ... und ich halte es für äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass ich mich da irren sollte!"

Wurmschwanz blickte die Schlange ängstlich an. „Möglich, Herr!", räumte er zögernd ein. „Ich kann nicht immer mit Gewissheit sagen, dass die Schlangenherrin allein ist, wenn ich sie rufe. Vielleicht ... hat dieser Zauberer meine Verbindung durchbrochen, doch ... ich bin sicher, mein letzter Befehl dürfte noch bei ihr angekommen sein, Herr!"

Die Augen der Schlange sprühten geradezu vor Zorn. Blitzschnell wand sie sich am Körper ihres Dieners empor, und noch ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte sie dessen Hals bereits fest umwickelt wie eine tödliche Schlinge. Wurmschwanz blickte erschrocken um sich und schnappte nach Luft.

„Versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!", giftete die Boa züngelnd. „Eine Verbindung dieser Art _kann _nicht von außen durchbrochen werden, das weißt du genau! _Sie_ war es! Die Schlangenherrin und niemand sonst hat die Verbindung durchbrochen! Ich frage mich, weshalb?"

Der kleine Zauberer wand sich verzweifelt im Würgegriff der Schlange, die sich auf seine Befreiungsversuche hin jedoch nur noch fester um seinen Hals schnürte. Seine Augen traten hervor. „Bitte, Herr!", flehte er verzweifelt. „Ich ... bekomme keine ... Luft ..."

„_Weshalb,_ Wurmschwanz!", beharrte die Schlange. „Weshalb könnte sie auf den Gedanken kommen, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, wenn sie doch so, wie du sagst, _gierig_ deinem mickrigen kleinen Willen folgt?"

„Etwas dieser Art ist ... schon einmal passiert, Herr!", presste Wurmschwanz widerwillig hervor. „Als sie die Dracheneier in der Hand hielt. Ihre Habgier ... vermischte sich mit meiner, wurde immer stärker, und dann ... war sie fort. Ich machte den Zauber dafür verantwortlich ... schließlich hatte ich den Rubin nicht beschworen, und die Verbindung war ohnehin sehr schwach ..."

Die Schlange legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Hmm ... sehr seltsam, was du da erzählst, Wurmschwanz", überlegte sie. „Und dennoch scheint es keine andere Erklärung zu geben."

„Ich schwöre, es ... ist wahr, Herr!", beteuerte Wurmschwanz mit kraftloser Stimme. „Ich lüge Euch nicht an, Herr! Bitte ... _lasst mich los!_"

Die Schlange dachte noch einen Moment lang nach, dann blickte sie ihren Diener an. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen bläulich angelaufen und sein Atem kaum mehr als ein kraftloses Röcheln. Ohne ein Wort glitt sie widerwillig von seinem Hals. Wurmschwanz fasste sich an die Kehle, taumelte und fiel keuchend zu Boden.

„Steh auf, Wurmschwanz!", zischte die Schlange ungeduldig. „Könnte ich nur aus diesem Körper raus, so würde ich dir einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen! Etwas in unserem Plan ist aus dem Ruder geraten, und wir sollten es schleunigst wieder bereinigen. Dieser Zauberer muss großen Einfluss auf die Schlangenherrin haben ... obwohl mir beim besten Willen nicht einfällt, weshalb!" Sie blickte sich um. „Wurmschwanz!"

Winselnd und luftschnappend kroch der kleine Zauberer auf seine Füße und fuhr sich durch das spärliche graue Haar. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, mein Gebieter!", murmelte er. „Da sind seltsame Gefühle in ihr ... ich spürte sie, neben ihrer Habgier und ihrem Hunger nach Erfolg. Äußerst widersprüchlich! Doch sie sind scheinbar stärker, als ich glaubte. Ja, sie scheint äußerst starke Gefühle für diesen ... Zauberer zu haben, Herr!"

„Gefühle!" Die Schlange gab ein missbilligendes Zischen von sich. „Diese Gefühle durchkreuzen meinen Plan enorm, das ist dir doch klar, Wurmschwanz?"

Zögernd und verunsichert nickte sein Diener. „Ja, Herr, ich verstehe! Was ... soll ich nun tun, mein Gebieter?"

„Sorge dafür, dass sie das Elixier fertig stellt!", erwiderte die Schlange. „Versuche, den Zauber so weit zu intensivieren, dass sie ihn nicht mehr von sich aus brechen wird. Und wenn ihr dieser ... _Zauberer_ in die Quere kommt, dann sorge dafür, dass er beseitigt wird!"

Mit funkelnden Augen fuhr sie herum und musterte ihn scharf. Wurmschwanz erzitterte unter ihrem Blick. Seine Hände wanderten in angstvoller Vorahnung an seine Kehle, doch die Boa rührte sich nicht. „Ich kann mich doch auf dich verlassen, Wurmschwanz?", zischte sie leise.

Sein Diener schluckte und nickte dann hastig. „Selbstverständlich, Herr!", antwortete er rasch.


	11. Kap 10

10. Das Erwachen

Tals Zelt lag im Schatten des Berges, hinter dem die Sonne versank und den Himmel blauviolett malte. Drinnen musste es schon vollkommen dunkel sein, doch Tal schien kein Licht angezündet zu haben. Ob sie etwa schon schlief? Charlie blieb zögernd vor dem Zelt stehen. Vielleicht war sie ja auch gar nicht da? Doch gerade hatte er sich entschlossen, einfach nachzusehen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Zeltinnern vernahm – eine dunkle Frauenstimme war es, scharf und entschlossen. Charlie konnte nicht genau verstehen, was sie sagte, doch nach einer Weile unterbrach sie sich und schwieg einige Sekunden, um dann von neuem zu sprechen. Fast so, als hätte sie der stummen Antwort eines Gesprächspartners gelauscht. Charlie hielt verwirrt inne. War es Tal, die da sprach? Die Stimme hätte gut die ihrige sein können, obgleich er diesen kalten, entschlossenen Ton noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte. Und im selben Moment war ihm, als schiene ein seltsames, mattrotes Licht durch die dünnen Stoffwände des Zelts. Charlie zögerte nicht länger, sondern zog entschlossen den Reißverschluss hoch und spähte misstrauisch durch die Öffnung. Was er sah, ließ ihm den Mund offen stehen.

Tal saß im Schneidersitz und mit kerzengeradem Rücken auf dem Boden und hatte das Kinn gereckt. Direkt ihr gegenüber lag ihre Python. Die Schlange hatte den langen Körper eingerollt und nur das Halsende nach oben gestreckt, so dass ihre Augen und die Tals auf gleicher Höhe waren. Das allein wäre vielleicht noch nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen – doch es waren die Augen der Python, die Charlie vor Schreck erstarren ließen. Ihre Pupillen erstrahlten ihn einem solch stechenden, blendenden Rot, dass er kaum hinsehen konnte, und Tals braune Augen schienen die gleiche, grelle Farbe angenommen zu haben. Ein feiner, rotweißer Nebel hatte die Hexe und die Schlange umhüllt. Charlie war, als flösse er unaufhaltsam aus dem winzigen roten Stein, der an dem Halsband der Schlange baumelte. 

„Ich verstehe, mein Gebieter", sagte Tal gerade mit dunkler, schneidender Stimme. „Was soll ich tun, wenn ich die fehlende Zutat beschafft habe?"

Sie schien eine Antwort abzuwarten, denn ihre rötlich funkelnden Augen blickten aufmerksam und konzentriert in die der Schlange. Ihre Worte lösten Charlie aus seiner Starre. Hastig kroch er durch die Zeltöffnung, stürzte auf Tal zu und packte ihre Schultern mit beiden Händen.

„Tal! Was geht hier vor?! Kannst du mich hören? _Tal!_" Sie reagierte nicht. Verzweifelt griffen Charlies Hände fester zu und schüttelten sie, so dass ihr Kopf vor und zurück schlug und ihre Haare durcheinander wirbelten. Endlich schien sich die Spannung aus ihrem Körper zu lösen. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt waren, sank sie kraftlos in sich zusammen. Charlie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, ehe sie mit dem Rücken auf den harten Boden kippte.

Tals Augen hatten sich geschlossen, schlugen jedoch einen Moment später wieder auf und blinzelten Charlie dunkel und ein wenig schlaftrunken an.

„Charlie", murmelte sie lächelnd, als sie ihn erkannte. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie vollkommen wach war, doch dann begann ihr Verstand deutlich sichtbar zu arbeiten. Langsam legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten. „Was tustdu hier?!"

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen!", erwiderte Charlie, dem der Schreck mitunter alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht getrieben hatte. „Mit wem hast du gesprochen? Wer zur Hölle ist dein _Gebieter_!? Und was hast du mit ... der fehlenden Zutat gemeint, die du beschaffen sollst?"

Tal sah aus, als verstünde sie kein einziges Wort. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", sagte sie ruhig, konnte die aufkeimende Furcht jedoch nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Ich habe geschlafen und dann hast du mich geweckt. Genau wie gestern. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Du erinnerst dich tatsächlich nicht?!" Charlie blickte fassungslos auf sie hinab. „Du hast mit jemandem gesprochen! Ich habe es laut und deutlich gehört. Du nanntest ihn deinen Gebieter ... und deine Schlange -" sein Blick wanderte zu Serpensia, die den Kopf auf ihr Schwanzende gelegt hatte und sie starr und ohne zu blinzeln beobachtete – „sie hatte rot glühende Augen und ihr ward in einen Nebel gehüllt. Tal, bei aller Tierliebe, aber irgendwas mit dieser Schlange ist nicht normal!"

Tal blickte ihn an. Im selben Moment wurde Charlie klar, dass er die letzten Worte besser nicht aufgesprochen hätte. „Meine Schlange?", wiederholte sie langsam, und die Skepsis war deutlich aus ihren Worten heraus zu hören. „Natürlich ... sie war dir ja von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge! Wie kommst du nur dazu, dir solch eine absurde Geschichte auszudenken? Etwa nur, um mich dazu zu bringen, sie los zu werden?" Mit funkelnden Augen befreite sie sich hektisch aus seinen Armen, als ob sie irgendetwas Giftiges gestochen hätte. „Dass du so weit gehst, hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!", fügte sie giftig hinzu.

„Tal, du weißt genau, dass ich mir so eine absurde Geschichte nicht ausdenken würde", protestierte Charlie, doch Tal schien ihm kein Wort zu glauben. Ihre Miene verhärtete sich angesichts seiner Worte nur noch um einen Hauch mehr. Wenn sie vorher schon skeptisch gewesen war, stand ihr das Misstrauen nun offen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass irgendjemand hier ein falsches Spiel mit mir treibt!", entgegnete sie, und auf einmal blickten ihn ihre dunklen Augen an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. „Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?", fragte sie forschend. „Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht gehört!"

Doch Charlie achtete kaum auf sie. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er glaubte ihr, dass sie sich wirklich nicht erinnerte, doch gerade das machte die Sache ja so erschreckend! Keinen Augenblick zweifelte er daran, dass seine Augen ihn nicht getrügt hatten, er sah das Bild noch immer klar und deutlich vor sich. Die Schlange ... ! Was hatte Tal ihm noch gleich über sie erzählt? Eine unheilvolle Vorahnung überkam ihn mit einem Male und er fuhr sich hektisch durch´s Haar.

„Die Schlange!", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Oh, ich bin so ein Vollidiot! Da erzählst du mir noch, sie sei für Lucius Malfoy gewesen, und ich rate dir auch noch zu, sie zu behalten! Aber ich hatte halt gedacht, ihr Slytherins würdet alle dieses ... naja, _harmlose_, wie ihr es nennt, Faible für Schlangen teilen!" 

Tal musterte ihn unbeweglich, doch das wütende Funkeln ihrer Mandelaugen erlosch nicht. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie langsam, fast bedrohlich. 

Charlie holte tief Luft. „Tal, bitte ... es ist wichtig, dass du mir jetzt genau zuhörst! Es besteht seit Jahren das Gerücht, dass dieser Malfoy zu den ... _Todessern_ gehört, den Anhängern von Du-weißt-schon-wem! Und dieser Jemand, den du eben mit Gebieter angeredet hast – was ist, wenn ..." Er stockte, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, seine schlimmsten Vermutungen auszusprechen. _Was ist, wenn der dunkle Lord die Schlange zur Kommunikation mit seinem Todesser verwenden wollte?_

Tals Lippen zitterten leicht. Als sie antwortete, klang ihre Stimme jedoch kaum beeindruckt. „Was verzapfst du da bloß für einen Haufen Drachenmist, Charlie!", zischte sie. „Ich, und Lord Voldemord dienen? Du bist derjenige, der hier nicht ganz normal tickt, nicht Serpensia!"

Unwillkürlich war Charlie zusammengezuckt, als sie den Namen des dunklen Lords in aller Gelassenheit ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre scheinbare Ruhe jagte ihm jedoch nur noch mehr Schrecken ein. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie Tal so widerspenstig, so vollkommen ignorant auf alles Fragwürdige reagieren konnte, bloß weil es ihre geliebte Python betraf. Zumindest nachdenken müsste sie doch über seine Worte! Doch ihm war klar, dass er mit seinen wilden, aus Panik zeugenden Spekulationen bei ihr nicht weiterkam. Er holte tief Luft und dämpfte seine Stimme ein wenig. „Tal! ... bitte, ich weiß nicht, was es mit deiner Schlange wirklich auf sich hat. Aber nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, habe ich einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zunächst habe ich deine Neigung zu diesen Viechern ja lediglich ... naja, halt nicht geteilt, aber ich habe es toleriert. Wirklich! Weil ich dich, mal abgesehen von deinem Schlangenvieh, nämlich verdammt gut leiden kann! Aber jetzt mache ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich!"

„Sorgen!" Tal spuckte das Wort förmlich aus. „Um wen machst du dir Sorgen? Um mich? Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezweckst, Charlie, aber Serpensia war mir immer eine kluge und treue Beraterin und ich würde keinen Schritt mehr ohne sie machen! Und dass du sie nicht magst, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Du erinnerst mich täglich daran!" Verächtlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du im Schilde führst, Charlie", wiederholte sie, „aber wahrscheinlich wäre dir nichts lieber, als wenn ich Serpensia in den Wind schicke!"

„Allerdings!", fuhr Charlie scharf auf, der sich nun, trotz aller Mühe nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. „Pack sie in ein Paket und schick sie diesem verdammten Malfoy zurück! Oder jag sie am besten gleich davon. Tal, wann kapierst du endlich, dass das, was du hier machst, _gefährlich_ ist!"

Tals skeptische Miene gefror zu Eis. Da war es wieder, das Gesicht der Sphinx, so wie es ihm ganz zu Anfang gegenüber gestanden hatte – ausdruckslos und wie versteinert. Doch diesmal schien es ihm beinahe unmöglich, die harte Fassade zu durchbrechen. Als Tal antwortete, klang ihre Stimme klar und deutlich und unerschütterlich wie ein Fels. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun", sagte sie stur.

Erschöpft schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. „Vielleicht hatten Steve und Cecile doch Recht", murmelte er undeutlich. „Du bist altklug, dickköpfig und nichts als arrogant!"

Etwas in Tals Miene schien sich bei diesen Worten zu regen. Ihr Mund zuckte kaum merklich und in ihre Augen trat das halb verletzte, halb zornige Funkeln zurück. „Du bist gemein!", antwortete sie. „Du willst mich einfach nicht verstehen! Das ist typisch für dich, eingebildeter Gryffindor! Erst einen auf verliebt machen, aber dann dein wahres Gesicht zeigen ... du bist wie dein Bruder!", sagte sie plötzlich.

Charlie blickte verwirrt hoch. Für einen Moment verdrängte die Unverständnis seinen Zorn.

„Mein Bruder?", fragte er. „Welcher denn, bitteschön? Ron, Fred, George ... doch wohl hoffentlich nicht Percy?!" Sein Mund verzog sich andeutungsweise zu einem Grinsen.

„Bill", antwortete Tal. „Und lass die Witze!"

„Was? Du hattest was mit _Bill_?" Charlie starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Nein, hatte ich nicht!" Tal wurde ungeduldig, da er einfach nichts schnallte. „Er war wirklich nett, der Idiot, aber kurz vor dem entscheidenden Ballabend ließ er mich abblitzen, weil er schon mit dieser dämlichen Ravenclaw-Kuh verabredet war! Das wird er dir doch alles haarklein berichtet haben, oder etwa nicht?"

Charlie, noch immer verwirrt, schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nie ein Wort gesagt!"

„Ach nein?" Einen Moment lang schien Tal irritiert und zögerte. Doch dann sprang sie empört auf. „Na dann ... dann war es ihm wahrscheinlich peinlich, sich überhaupt mit mir angefreundet zu haben, der absonderlichen Slytherin!", mutmaßte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Tal!" Charlie erhob sich ebenfalls und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Hör zu, können wir nicht einfach in Ruhe darüber reden? Wie wär´s, wenn ... du dich mal von Mr. Blackstone durchchecken lässt, nur für den Fall, dass ..."

„Ich glaub´s einfach nicht!", giftete sie. „Jetzt behauptest du wohl auch noch, ich wäre verrückt, was?! Was kommt als nächstes – meine Einlieferung ins St. Mungo?"

„Nein, Ma´am, das hast du völlig missverstanden ..."

„Und nenne mich gefälligst nicht Ma´am!", platzte Tal urplötzlich heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, was du daran lustig findest, aber ich finde es einfach nur bescheuert!" 

Unschlüssig stand Charlie da. Eigentlich erwartete er, dass sie ihn rausschmiss, doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte immer noch, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde. Die Schlange wegschaffen oder sich wenigstens zu einem Besuch bei Mr. Blackstone überreden lassen könnte. Doch Tals Gesicht blieb kühl und eisern. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Charlie!", zischte sie mit einem zornigen Wink zum Ausgang.

Charlie holte tief Luft. Der verdrängte Ärger holte ihn jäh wieder ein und seine Stimme wurde laut, ohne dass er es beabsichtigte. „Schön! Wenn du unbedingt in dein Unglück rennen willst, bitte! Ich werde dich nicht mehr davon abhalten!" In binnen einer Sekunde war er aus dem Zelt gestampft.

Langsam setzte sich Tal auf den Fußboden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie spürte die Bewegungen der Python, die lautlos um sie herumglitt und vor ihrem Gesicht Halt machte.

„Was ist los, Sórore?", fragte Serpensia züngelnd. „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"

Tal hob den Kopf und blinzelte sie an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon er geredet hat, Pansy?", fragte sie zögernd. 

Die Schlange schüttelte ihren flachen Kopf. „Ich konnte euch nicht ganz folgen. Eure Diskussion war ziemlich ... _menschlich_ und verwirrend!"

„Ich rede von diesem angeblich roten Licht und dass ich mit jemandem gesprochen haben soll!", erwiderte Tal ungeduldig. „Wie kommt er nur dazu, so etwas zu behaupten?!"

„Ich weiß weder, wovon er gesprochen hat", sagte die Schlange gelassen. „Noch, wie er dazu kommt. Das einzige, was mir auffiel, war, dass er offenbar enorme Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Du bringst ihn regelmäßig zum fluchen."

Ungläubig blickte Tal sie an. 

„Menschen", zischte die Schlange, „sind mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie sagen so viele Dinge und dennoch sprechen sie oft nicht das aus, was sie wirklich meinen!"

Tal hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Was, bitteschön, willst du mir damit sagen, Pansy?"

„Du zögerst!", stellte die Schlange fest. „Du bist dir nicht so sicher, wie du tust, Sórore. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Ein Teil von dir zweifelt daran, ob die Worte dieses Menschen wirklich eine Lüge waren. Habe ich nicht Recht?"

„Er hat gesagt, ich solle dich weg jagen, Pansy!", erwiderte Tal aufgebracht. „Wie kannst du da überhaupt so gelassen bleiben? Nach allen Kränkungen, die du seinetwegen erlitten hast, müsstest du doch eigentlich stockwütend sein."

Geduldig blickte Serpensia zu ihr auf. „Unsereins kennt keine Wut", sagte sie züngelnd. „Ebenso wenig Liebe. Es gibt Menschen, die mögen uns, und Menschen, die mögen uns nicht. Wir respektieren das. Ich verehre und schätze dich als meine Herrin, Sórore. Doch Gefühle würden mich niemals dazu hinreißen, etwas zu tun, was dir schaden könnte."

„Du willst mir also tatsächlich raten, dich in ein Paket verschnürt an diesen Malfoy zurück zu schicken?" Tal war fassungslos. 

Die Schlange betrachtete sie mit regungslosem Gesicht. Da war nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was irgendeine Emotion verriet. „Ich rate dir gar nichts, Sórore", stellte Serpensia richtig. „Ich bitte dich nur, genau nachzudenken, bevor du etwas tust. Sei immerfort auf der Hut und setze deinen Verstand ein. So, wie du es von je her getan hast."

Ein sanftes Lächeln flog über Tals Gesicht. „_Die Wissenden reden nicht viel, die Redenden wissen nicht viel._ Das sehe ich mal wieder an dir, meine Schöne! Du bist wirklich eine Freundin. Meine einzig wahre! Ein Glück, dass wenigstens ich deine weisen Worte hören kann!"

„Verwechsle Wissen nicht mit Weisheit!", antwortete Serpensia ruhig. „Wie gesagt, auch ich verstehe nicht alles, was in den Köpfen von euch Menschen vorgeht!"

Tal lächelte ein wenig geistesabwesend vor sich hin. „So hat wohl jeder seine Stärken und Schwächen, nicht wahr, Pansy ... ? Pansy!" 

Als sie aufblickte, klappte ihr Mund augenblicklich zu. Serpensias Augen hatten wieder rot zu glühen begonnen.


	12. Kap 11

11. Hoffnung und Zweifel

Mit energischen Schritten marschierte Charlie den Pfad zwischen den Zelten entlang, der inzwischen vom silberweißen Schein der aufgehenden Mondsichel erleuchtet wurde. Seine Gedanken zogen wilde Kreise.

_Wie kann sie nur so verdammt stur sein!_

Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als er behauptet hatte, Tals absonderliche Schlangenliebe toleriert zu haben. Was hätte er sich auch schon schlimmes dabei denken sollen? Gut, Serpensia war vielleicht nicht das, was man als gewöhnliches Haustier bezeichnet hätte. Aber es gab doch bekanntlich einige Menschen – Magier _und_ Muggel – auf welche diese Reptilien eine eigenartige Faszination ausübten. Charlie erinnerte sich an einen Besuch im Londoner Zoo, als er gerade mal sechs Jahre alt gewesen war. Bill, Percy, seine Eltern, er selbst und eine Menge Muggel hatten sich die Nasen an der Glasscheibe platt gedrückt, hinter der sich die geheimnisvollen, meterlangen Tiere umherschlängelten. Sein Dad war in der Muggel-Welt mal wieder vollkommen aus dem Häuschen geraten. Doch ausnahmsweise schien er mit seiner Aufregung nicht allein gewesen zu sein, denn auch die anderen Zoobesucher hatten das Interesse und den angenehmen Schauder beim Anblick der Schlangen geteilt. 

Und war es nicht mit Drachen ganz genauso? Viele seiner Freunde (und Familie) hätten sich keine zehn Meter an einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz herangewagt, während Charlie schon in Hogwarts beschlossen hatte, diese interessanten Tiere später zu erforschen und zu studieren. Tals Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn: _„__Du arbeitest doch mit großen Schlangen und dann sagst du, du bist nicht an sie gewöhnt?" _

Aber – verdammt – es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, das Ganze schön zu reden! So gefährlich Drachen auch werden konnten, er hatte noch nie einen von ihnen beobachtet, dessen Augen zu glühen anfingen und einen Zauberer in eine Art Hypnose versetzten! Und außerdem waren Schlangen in der Zaubererwelt nicht ohne Grund gefürchtet und verachtet. Der dunkle Lord persönlich war einer der bekanntesten Schlangenliebhaber überhaupt und das _Parsel_ von je her eine schwarze Kunst gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte Charlie nicht weiter darüber nachgegrübelt, hatte es vielleicht sogar verdrängt. Doch dass Tal über die Fähigkeiten eines _Parselmunds _verfügte, wurde ihm mit jedem Moment suspekter. _Mein Gebieter_ ... Lucius Malfoy ... und die Schlange – es passte alles so haargenau zusammen. 

_Weshalb bin ich nicht schon viel früher misstrauisch geworden?,_ fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male.

Nein, Charlie war in der Tat kein misstrauischer Mensch. Doch noch nie zuvor hatte er sich in irgendjemandem getäuscht. Eigentlich war ihm immer vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen, ob ein Mensch ihm sympathisch war oder nicht. Tal war, offensichtlich zum Ärger von Steve und Cecile, unter die erste Kategorie gefallen ... doch die Bezeichnung Sphinx traf wirklich nur allzu gut auf sie zu, denn sie hatte ihm ununterbrochen nichts als Rätsel aufgegeben! Zunächst war sie so kühl, dann so warmherzig gewesen, dann eigensinnig und trotzig, dann wieder so besorgt um ihn und nun - ... 

Und mit einem Mal wurde Charlie klar, dass er selbst der Faszinierte war. Nicht fasziniert von Schlangen, von Drachen oder schwarzer Magie. Nein, das Objekt seiner Faszination war – Tal!

Hatte er deshalb nicht begreifen wollen, in welche Gefahr sie sich selbst und andere mit ihrer widerlichen Schlange brachte? Er war kein Ravenclaw oder Slytherin, aber dumm und naiv war er doch nun auch nicht! Ob Tal ihn wirklich nicht angelogen hatte, als sie sagte, sie könne sich an gar nichts erinnern? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr geriet Charlie ins Zögern. Ihre Verwunderung hatte echt gewirkt, ihr Lächeln ebenso. Aber was war, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit eine Spionin, eine _Todesserin_ war? Der Gedanke versetzte ihm unvermittelt einen schmerzhaften Stich. Was, wenn sie schon längst mit dem dunklen Lord gemeinsame Sache machte und das gesamte Ministerium an der Nase herum führte? Vielleicht hätte er wirklich gut daran getan, auf seine Kollegen zu hören und seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen beiseite zu schieben ... oder?

Gedankenverloren kickte Charlie nach einem Stein. Er rollte den mondbeschienenen Sandpfad hinab und landete direkt vor einem Paar pechschwarzer Drachenlederstiefel. Überrascht blickte Charlie auf – und sah direkt in das sonnengebräunte Gesicht von Steve.

„Na, Charlie?", grinste sein Kollege und bückte sich nach dem Stein. Charlie blickte entnervt weg. Amüsiert beobachtete Steve ihn, während er den Stein wie einen Ball von der einen in die andere Hand rollte. „Hat deine Angebetete dich etwa schon wieder rausgeschmissen?", feixte er. „Ich sagte ja, mit ihr sei nicht gut Kirschen essen! Lass mich raten, sie hat dich mit einem Reduktor-Fluch belegt und du bist in hohem Bogen aus ihrem Zelt - "

„Verdammt Steve!", fauchte Charlie zornig. „Hör endlich auf, so über sie zu reden!"

Erschrocken starrte Steve seinen jungen Freund an und stolperte hastig ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Ein paar Atemzüge lang herrschte Stille. 

„Um Himmels Willen, Charlie!", brachte Steve schließlich hervor und klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Was ist bloß in dich gefahren? So kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht!"

Charlie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sorry, tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich ... verstehe mich selbst nicht so ganz", murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Schwerer Fall von Verliebtheit!", diagnostizierte Steve, war jedoch noch immer ein wenig blass um die Nase. „Herrje, dich hat´s ganz schön erwischt, was?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht nur das, Steve. Es ist - "

Mit einem Mal stockte er. Etwas zwischen den Zelten hatte sich bewegt, nur ganz kurz, doch seinen Augen war nicht entgangen, dass es geleuchtet hatte. Ein seltsames, helles Leuchten. Doch nicht silbern wie der Mond, sondern eher wie die Farbe der aufgehenden Sonne - rot. Schlagartig wurde er kreidebleich.

Als Steve seinem Blick irritiert folgte, war es schon wieder verschwunden. „Charlie?", fragte er mit zerfurchter Stirn, doch dieser winkte hastig ab.

„Entschuldige mich, Steve!", war das Einzige, was Steve noch zu hören bekam, bevor sein Kollege in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Planlos schlich Charlie am Drachenzaun entlang, den Zauberstab vorsorglich in der Hand. Er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was er überhaupt vor hatte. Doch seit seiner letzten Begegnung mit Tal hatte ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung gepackt und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde sie immer stärker. Keinen Moment hatte er darüber nachgedacht, seine Kollegen oder Mr. McDougal über sie zu informieren. Doch ebenso wenig hätte er das rote Leuchten in der Dunkelheit ignorieren können, das ihn nur allzu gut an das Leuchten der Schlangenaugen und des Steins um ihren Hals erinnerte. Charlie zögerte einen Moment und blickte sich verstohlen um. Alles um ihn herum war ruhig, das gesamte Camp schien zu schlafen, und so ging er schließlich etwas zügiger weiter. Es war nicht schwierig, dem roten Licht in der Dunkelheit zu folgen. Drei schwebende Punkte waren es – nein, fünf! Doch sie waren nicht alle zugleich sichtbar. Immer wieder erloschen sie und tauchten ein paar Meter weiter entfernt wieder auf, wie Augen, dessen Träger sich immerfort hektisch nach Verfolgern umblickten. 

Charlie blieb stehen, ertastete in der Dunkelheit den Zaun und kletterte über ihn hinweg. Nun war er nur noch etwa fünfzig Meter von den schwebenden Punkten entfernt. Sie mussten angehalten haben. Regungslos wartete er einige Augenblicke, doch schon bald setzten sich die Punkte wieder in Bewegung, ein wenig langsamer jetzt, und er hastete ihnen nach und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er tun würde, sollte er sie eingeholt haben. Doch irgendein Gefühl zwang ihn dazu, ihr zu folgen. Er musste es einfach tun. Das Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Tal geradezu im Begriff war, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Ob nun wissentlich oder unwissentlich – noch immer hoffte er letzteres – sie würde in ihr Unglück rennen, würde er nichts unternehmen. Ja, er hatte damit getönt, ebendies nicht mehr zu tun. Doch es waren nur Worte gewesen! Sein Herz hatte ihm im gleichen Moment etwas anderes gesagt, und je weiter er ging, desto richtiger schien es ihm, auf dessen Worte zu vertrauen. 

_Sie ist in Gefahr und du musst ihr helfen!_

Mit einem Mal trat er auf etwas Klebriges und im selben Augenblick war er auch schon ausgerutscht und der Länge nach hingeschlagen. Unter seinem Körper knackte und splitterte es. Erschrocken blickte er auf – die rotleuchtenden Punkte verschwanden gerade hinter der nächsten Felskuppe. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er einige Atemzüge lang, doch anscheinend hatten sie von seinem Krach nichts gehört, denn sie kehrten nicht zurück. Charlie rappelte sich hastig auf. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Eile und Neugierde hielt er in der Bewegung inne und hob schließlich den Zauberstab.

_„Lumos!"_

Im schwachen Schein des Lichts, das er auf seine Füße richtete, bot sich ihm ein seltsames Bild. Allem Anschein nach war er geradewegs in ein Drachennest hineingelaufen. Doch es sah nicht so aus, wie es normalerweise hätte aussehen sollen. Zwei der hellgrauen Eier waren noch intakt. Die anderen, oder das, was von ihnen übrig war, schwammen als winzige, zerbrochene Schalenstücke in ihrer pechschwarzen Dotterflüssigkeit, die sich rund um das Nest ergoss. 

_Was in aller Welt ist hier passiert?_

Als glaubte er, die Antwort vor sich in der Dunkelheit zu finden, richtete Charlie den leuchtenden Zauberstab vor sich – mit dem Resultat, dass er ihn vor Schreck fast fallen gelassen hätte. Keine zwei Meter von seinen Füßen entfernt lag das Lindwurmweibchen. Doch ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und ihr mächtiger Kopf ruhte auf den Vorderbeinen. Das Tier schien tief und fest zu Schlummern. Noch nicht mal der Lärm, den er veranstaltet hatte, schien es aufgeweckt zu haben. Charlie, der sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, kniff forschend die Augen zusammen. Sollte der Drache etwa vollkommen durchgedreht sein? Sollte er seine eigenen Eier zertrampelt haben, um augenblicklich danach in Tiefschlaf zu fallen? Das war schwer zu glauben. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ein Drache den Schutzwall rund um den Zaun durchbrochen haben sollte. Nein, hier waren Zauber am Werk, und Charlie begann langsam, immer klarer zu sehen. Abrupt hob er den Kopf. Das rotleuchtenden Punkte hatten sich inzwischen um Einiges entfernt, und er würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn er sie noch einholen wollte.


	13. Kap 12

12. Die Schlangenherrin

Im glühenden Schein seines Zauberstabes hastete Charlie über den staubigen Felsboden. Hätte er das Licht nicht entzündet, wäre er zweifelsohne noch ein weiteres Mal hingeschlagen, doch so übersprang er vorsichtig die Steine, Pflanzen und Unebenheiten des Felsens, die seinen Weg kreuzten. Er wollte jedes nur denkbare Geräusch vermeiden. Auf eine weitere hitzige Diskussion mit Tal konnte er gut und gerne verzichten, und je später sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, desto besser! Erst einmal wollte er herausfinden, weshalb sie sich kurz vor Mitternacht in die Berge hinaus schlich ...

Charlie bog um einen schroff aufragenden Fels, und noch während er weiter an seinen Überlegungen feilte, blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihm, inmitten einer kleinen Mulde, saß Tal. Charlie war sich sofort sicher, dass sie es war, obgleich ein umherwirbelnder Nebel sie umhüllt hatte, der ihre Gestalt nur undeutlich erkennen ließ. Der Nebel schien zwei unterschiedliche Quellen zu haben. Zum einen war es der rotstechende Dunst, der dem gleichfarbigen Stein entsprang. Es war derselbe Nebel, den Charlie bereits in Tals Zelt gesehen hatte – oder zumindest geglaubt hatte, ihn gesehen zu haben, doch jetzt war er sich dessen vollkommen sicher. Tal hatte sich ihre Schlange wie einen Schal um den Hals geschlungen und schien den roten Nebel regelrecht einzuatmen, so dicht war er ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen. Die zweite Nebelquelle war bei näherer Betrachtung eigentlich gar kein Nebel. Er war schwarzer Rauch. Tal kniete vor einem lichterloh brennenden Feuer, über dem ein großer, leicht zerbeulter Kessel hing. Unwillkürlich tauchte vor Charlies innerem Auge ein Bild auf: Tal saß in Hogwarts vor ihrem Kessel und braute unter dem strengen Blick von Professor Snape gelangweilt und in aller Ruhe einen Zaubertrank zusammen. Doch das Bild verpuffte so schnell wie es aufgetaucht war. Dies hier war nicht mehr die Tal von damals. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten wie gebannt in den Kessel, in dem eine kochende, dunkle Flüssigkeit schwappte. Und nun rührte sie auch nicht mehr gelangweilt darin herum. Ihre Augen hatten den aufgeregten und ehrgeizigen Blick eines Genies, das gerade kurz vor seinem Durchbruch stand. Und sie waren leuchtend rot. Ebenso rot wie die der Schlange, und sie schienen Charlie geradewegs zu durchbohren, als sie Sekunden später aufblickte und ihn ansah.

Charlie öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen – doch dann besann er sich anders. Tal blickte ihn an und doch auf merkwürdige Art auch wieder nicht. Ihr Blick war seltsam leer. Es war fast, als würde sie ihn gar nicht erkennen. Doch als sie ihrerseits anfing zu sprechen, klang ihre Stimme unerwartet entschlossen.

„Verschwinde, Zauberer!", sagte sie hitzig. „Das hier geht dich nichts an. Du behinderst mich bei der Ausführung meines Plans!"

Charlie klappte unschlüssig den Mund auf und zu. „Tal?", fragte er zögernd, doch sie reagierte nicht. In der Tat sah sie überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie Tal. Je länger er sie anstarrte, umso deutlicher wurde es ihm. Anstelle ihres geblümten Rocks war sie von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet und das gleichfarbige Haar wehte ihr lang, glatt und strähnig um die Schultern. Ihre sahneweiße Haut leuchtete im Mondlicht und schien noch blasser und weißer als sonst. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu ihren Augen. Heller als zwei rote Sterne leuchteten sie in der nebelumwobenen Nacht und bei ihrem Anblick lief es Charlie eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Du stehst ja immer noch da!", riss Tals scharfe Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sagte ich nicht, dass du gehen sollst? Verschwinde!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte Charlie zusammen. In der Dunkelheit erkannte er, dass sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt und sich erhoben hatte. Rasch griff er nach seinem eigenen und hielt ihn weit von sich gestreckt. Wären Tals Augen nicht gewesen, die deutlich inmitten des rot-schwarzen Nebels glühten, hätte er mehr gefühlt als gesehen, dass sie langsam auf ihn zugeschlichen kam. Er holte tief Luft. „Tal!", versuchte er es noch einmal. 

Diesmal ging sie auf seine Worte ein. „Nicht Tal!", zischte sie leise. Am Klang ihrer Stimme konnte er erahnen, dass sie lächeln musste. „Tal ist eine Versagerin. Ein _Nichts!_ Ich bin die Schlangenherrin. Ich bin es, die vom großen Lord auserwählt wurde, seinen Geist zu tragen. Schon bald werden mein Körper und sein Geist verschmelzen und wie werden mächtiger herrschen als je zuvor! Wir werden die Zaubererwelt beherrschen, und danach nehmen wir uns der Muggel-Welt an. Wir werden _alles _sein, was man nur sein kann!"

„Tal, was ist nur mit dir passiert?" Charlie spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm zum Glück nach wie vor. „Tal – Tal, schick diese Schlange weg!", brüllte er sie an. „Sie ist es, die dich ... die dich nicht mehr klar denken lässt!"

„Wenn hier einer geht, dann du!", entgegnete sie. Auf einmal klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr, als ob sie lächeln würde. Es war die vollkommene Entschlossenheit und der blanke Hass, der aus ihr sprach. „Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen!", zischte sie bedrohlich. „Los, was stehst du da so wie versteinert! Na schön, du lässt mir keine Wahl - _reductio!_" 

Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand schnellte hoch. Charlie, der mit ihrem Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte, taumelte hastig zurück, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Es war, als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Faust geschlagen, doch mit solcher Kraft, dass er prompt einige Meter zurück geschleudert wurde, ehe er schmerzhaft auf dem harten Felsen aufschlug. Tal hatte ihn kaum beobachtet. Als Charlie hochblickte und sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte, saß sie bereits wieder vor ihrem Kessel und rührte darin herum.

„Einhornblut, Lindwurmei und Schlangengift", murmelte sie konzentriert. „Dazu das Blut meiner Wenigkeit, und mein Herr wird stark genug sein, um meinen Körper einzunehmen!"

Charlie verzog fassungslos das Gesicht, als sie ein Messer aus der Tasche zog und sich ohne zu zögern in den Arm stach. Dunkelrot tropfte das Blut in den Kessel. 

„Tal!", rief er zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und in Sekundenschnelle war ihr Zauberstab wieder unheilvoll auf ihn gerichtet.

„Keinen Schritt näher!", warnte sie.

Seufzend blieb Charlie wie angewurzelt stehen. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich keine Chanche, Tal von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sie wirkte ganz anders, als vorhin im Zelt – noch entschlossener, noch fremder und – schauriger Weise – um Einiges _klarer_! Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, sie irgendwie abzulenken. Solange, bis ihm irgendetwas besseres einfallen würde.

„Warst du es etwa, die die Sandechse auf uns gehetzt hat?", fragte er, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

Um Tals Mund herum spielte ein hauchdünnes Lächeln. Jetzt, wo das Licht des Feuers auf ihr Gesicht fiel, erkannte er es ganz deutlich.

„Das war nichts!", antwortete sie beinahe bescheiden. „Der Schutzzauber um euren Zaun war so leicht zu durchbrechen – sogar für Tal! Viel schwieriger erschien mir, mich unbemerkt davon zu schleichen. Doch ihr ward alle so versessen darauf, euren kleinen Drachen einzufangen, dass sich keiner mehr um mich geschert hat!" 

Sie lachte ein triumphierendes, schrilles Lachen, das Charlie eine Gänsehaut auf die Arme trieb.

„Aber du bist zurück gekommen, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Charlie. Ihr Lachen erstickte im Nu.

„Tal ist schwach!" zischte sie und schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. „Ihre Gefühle sind Schuld daran. Doch die Schlangenherrin lässt sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten. Nicht mehr. Genauso wie ihre Dienerin, Serpensia!"

Vorsichtig tat Charlie einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich kenne Tal", sagte er langsam. „Sie wäre klug genug, sich nicht mit den dunklen Mächten einzulassen."

Tal blickte auf. „Bleib, wo du bist!", schrie sie alarmiert. _„Reductio!"_

Doch diesmal war Charlie auf ihren Angriff vorbereitet. _„Expelliarmus!",_ brüllte er im selben Moment, als ihr Zauberstab sich auf ihn richtete. Zischende Funken erhellten die neblige Nacht um sie herum. Tals Zauberstab flog aus ihren Händen und fiel klirrend ein paar Meter neben ihr zu Boden. Der Fluch, von seiner Bahn abgebracht, verschwand funkensprühend in der Dunkelheit. 

Charlie griff seinen Zauberstab fester. „Bleib, wo du bist!", mahnte er und richtete ihn auf Tal. Sie schien zu gehorchen, holte tief Luft und blieb mit hängenden Armen stehen. Einen Atemzug lang starrte sie ihn finster an. Doch dann plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, hatte sie sich in einem raubkatzengleichen Sprung auf ihn gestürzt. Noch ehe Charlie reagieren konnte, lag er flach auf dem Rücken – Tals zierliche Gestalt über ihm, deren schmale Finger sich kräftig wie ein Schraubstock um seine Kehle schnürten.

„Tal ...", presste Charlie hervor, doch er bekam bereits kaum noch Luft. Er sah Tals rotglühende Augen über sich, zornsprühend und entschlossen, aber schon bald verschwammen sie vor seinem Gesicht wie in einem Nebel. Der Zauberstab entglitt seinen Händen, und vergeblich machte er Anstalten, die Hexe fortzustoßen. Charlie war alles andere als ein Schwächling, doch Tals Griff zeugte auf einmal von einer unheimlichen, ja beinah übermenschlichen Kraft. Panisch griffen seine Hände blindlings um sich. Er spürte Tals Haar, den Stoff ihres Gewands, die Haut der Schlange, die sich um den Hals ihrer Herrin geschlungen hatte. Und auf einmal hielt er etwas Kaltes, Festes in den Händen. Ohne nachzudenken, schloss er die Faust fest darum und zerrte mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft daran. Ein leises Scheppern und Rollen tönte durch die Dunkelheit. Charlie spürte, wie sich Tals Griff urplötzlich lockerte und seine Lungen zogen erleichtert die kühle Nachtluft ein. Langsam zog der Nebel über ihn hinweg, Konturen und Farben bildeten sich wieder vor seinen Augen. Als er wieder vollkommen zur Besinnung gekommen war, sah er, dass Tal aufgestanden war. Sie hielt seinen Zauberstab in den Händen, der sich nun in seiner tödlichen Macht gegen ihn selbst richtete.

„Der Rubin!", sagte Tal und blickte irritiert auf den roten Stein, der nach wie vor glühend und rauchversprühend wenige Meter neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war. Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln wanderte ihr Blick zu Charlie zurück. „Doch das wird dir auch nichts nützen, Zauberer!", rief sie triumphierend. „Du glaubst ernsthaft, du könntest die Verbindung zu mir und meinem Herrn brechen, indem du den Rubin zerstörst? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen! Nicht der härteste Fels, nicht der stärkste Zauber kann einen Rubin zerstören. Nicht mal du kannst es, Zauberer!"

„Tal!" Charlie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Komm zur Vernunft! Nicht ich bin dein Feind, sondern der dunkle Lord! Du bist nicht du selbst!"

„Lord Voldemord wird erneut herrschen!", wiederholte sie überzeugt, ganz so, als hätte sie seine Worte kaum wahrgenommen. „Und du bist eine lästige Klette!" 

Charlie blickte sie an, dann den Zauberstab. „Wenn ich so lästig bin", rief er herausfordernd, „wieso tötest du mich nicht einfach?!"

Sie reagierte nicht sofort. Zögernd hielt sie den Zauberstab ausgestreckt, wobei es fast so aussah, als würde ihre Hand ganz leicht zittern. Als würde sie sich selbst darüber ärgern, schüttelte sie stolz das Haar in den Nacken. 

„Es wäre dumm, dich zu töten! Deine Kameraden würden dich vermissen und misstrauisch werden. Ich werde einfach dein Gedächtnis verändern und fortfahren!"

„Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder an der Macht ist", entgegnete Charlie, „würde es keinen großen Unterschied machen, ob eine Gruppe Drachenforscher hinter dir her ist oder nicht! Du wirst die gesamte Zaubererwelt gegen dich haben!"

Wieder zögerte sie. Charlie, der seine Chanche gekommen sah, sprang auf und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihr den Zauberstab wieder zu entreißen. Mit Händen und Füßen setzte Tal sich zur Wehr. Ihre Augen funkelten wie pures Feuer.  

„Was tust du da!", schrie sie gellend. _„Reductio! Stupor!"_

Wie ein Feuerwerk von Blitzen schossen ihre ausgestoßenen Flüche in die schwarze Nacht hinein. Gerade glaubte Charlie, den Zauberstab endlich sicher in den Händen zu haben, doch im selben Moment traf Tals nackter Fuß ihn in die Brust. Der Zauberstab flog durch die Luft. Tals Hand schoss empor und fing ihn hastig auf, während Charlie sich erneut flach auf dem harten Felsboden wiederfand. 

Mit einem Schritt stand Tal über ihm und richtete die tödliche Waffe mitten auf sein Herz. Ihr dunkler Umhang, an dem der Wind riss, flatterte wie eine Fahne von ihren Schultern, und auch ihr Haar wurde von den Böen unheimlich aufgebauscht. In ihrem Blick lag nichts als wilde, zornige Entschlossenheit.

_„Avada Kedavra!",_ sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.


	14. Kap 13

13. Das Feuer des Drachen

_Dieser Zauberer wird unsere Pläne durchkreuzen!_

Die Worte überrollten Tals Gedanken wie eine mächtige Felslawine. 

_Er muss nicht sterben_, dachte sie irritiert. _Es genügt, ihn unschädlich zu machen._

_Töte ihn!_

Tal fühlte die Wut, den Ehrgeiz, das Streben nach Macht, die sich mit ihrer eigenen vermischte. Die Enttäuschung so vieler Jahre und die einmalige Gelegenheit, endlich für ihre Mühen belohnt zu werden. Macht! Gab es denn etwas Süßeres, Lohnenderes, Größeres als Macht?

_Nein!,_ sagte ihr Kopf, und dennoch wollte ihre Hand nicht aufhören zu zittern. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich langsam, doch die kalte Stimme, die aus ihr sprach, war bedeutend entschlossener.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

Wie von selbst verließen die Worte ihren Mund. Und in der selben Sekunde vernahm sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll. Der Schreck fuhr in ihre Glieder. Schon sah sie das giftgrüne Licht, sah die tödlichen Blitze, die ihr Zauberstab spie. Doch die Irritation angesichts der unbekannten Gefahr in ihrem Rücken legten sich über ihre Mordlust. Sie wandte den Kopf. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch, und der Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel um wenige Zentimeter.

Tal stand stocksteif da, sie fühlte, wie die Angst all ihre Glieder erstarren ließ. Wie gebannt starrte sie in zwei zornige Drachenaugen, in denen sich das rote Feuer ihrer eigenen widerspiegelte. Das riesige Tier starrte sie einen Moment an, wandte dann den Kopf und blickte auf den dampfenden Kessel. Schon erspähten seine Augen das, wonach sie gesucht hatten - die Eierschalen, die rund um das Gebräu verstreut lagen. Zornig legte der Drache den Kopf in den Nacken und spie unter erneutem Gebrüll eine bläulichweiße Stichflamme. Das Licht Feuers erleuchtete seine kirschfarbenen Barthaare und seinen langen, schlanken Körper und endlich begriff Tal, was vor sich ging. Es war das Lindwurmweibchen, das aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwacht war – auf der Suche nach seinen Eiern. 

Der Lindwurm beäugte den Kessel ausgiebig, schnüffelte mit seinen Nüstern an dem dunklen Gebräu und kickte mit den Pranken gegen die zerbrochenen Eierschalen. Schließlich schien er festgestellt zu haben, dass all seine Eier unwiederbringlich zerstört waren. Mit hasserfüllten Augen wandte er den Kopf und blickte die Nestdiebin an. 

Tal stand unbeweglich. Sie sah den gigantischen Drachenkörper, der geduckt auf sie zugeschlichen kam, bereit, zum Sprung anzusetzen, sobald er nah genug herangekommen war. Wieder spie der Drache Feuer, und Tal spürte die Hitze der Luft, die das Feuer verursachte. Doch noch immer konnte sie sich nicht rühren. 

Selbstverständlich, ihr Gebieter hatte ihr gesagt, wie sie mit dem Zauberer fertig werden musste. Und den Plan, wie sie den schlafenden Drachen übertölpeln sollte, hatte sie zu ihrem eigenen Stolz ganz allein ersonnen. Doch auf den Angriff eines wachen und wutschnaubenden Lindwurms war sie nicht vorbereitet. Die Planlosigkeit trieb ihre Furcht in noch höhere Dimensionen.

_Was hat Steve gesagt? Ziel auf sein Auge! Wenn du einen Drachen besiegen willst, dann musst du auf seine schwächste Stelle zielen! Los doch, Tal, ziel auf sein Auge ..._

_„Stupor!",_ rief sie und hob den Zauberstab. Brüllend wich der Drache ihrem Fluch aus, doch selbst wenn er still gestanden hätte, hätte Tals zitternde Hand jeden zielsicheren Treffer unmöglich gemacht. Inzwischen war der Drache bis auf wenige Meter herangekommen. Tals spürte, wie ihre Panik sie überrollte. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, aber zum Nachdenken blieb ihr ohnehin keine Zeit mehr. Die Ohnmacht hüllte sie ein, ließ jeden Muskel ihres Körpers erstarrten. Sie spürte, wie ihr jemand den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm, sah, dass sich eine große Gestalt schützend vor sie stellte und die Waffe gegen den Drachen erhob. Doch noch im selben Moment spürte sie die Hitze der Flammen, als der Drache erneut Feuer spie.

Zwei kräftige Hände ergriffen ihren Körper und rissen ihn zu Boden, so dass die tödlichen Flammen über sie hinwegstoben. Doch zugleich geschah etwas seltsames. Tal fühlte es, noch bevor ihre Augen erblickten, was die Ursache dafür war. Es war, als würde irgendetwas von ihr abfallen, etwas Schweres, das sich über ihren Verstand gelegt hatte. Zugleich wurde sie von einer Vielzahl von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen überschwemmt, so gewaltsam und überwältigend, dass Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie die Lindwurmeier hatte stehlen wollten, und an Charlies Schrei, der sie in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte. Es war wie damals. Nur stärker.

Tal riss die Augen auf. Sie wollte es sehen, obgleich sich bereits eine bleierne Müdigkeit über ihren Körper legte. Nur einen Meter vor ihren Füßen bedeckte eine leuchtend rote Masse den Felsboden. Je länger Tal sie ansah, desto mehr zerfloss sie vor ihren Augen, bedeckt von züngelnden, blauweißen Flammen, die schließlich kleiner wurden und erloschen. „Die Sonne ist die höchste Energiequelle, die uns bekannt ist ... „, murmelte sie, und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als Tal erwachte, wusste sie nicht sofort, wo sie sich befand. Sie erblickte den wolkigen Nachthimmel über sich, an dem vereinzelt einige Sterne glitzerten, doch ansonsten war alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Eine Weile lag sie reglos da und starrte in die Nacht hinein. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Ruhe hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie fühlte sich jeglicher Erinnerung beraubt, doch zum ersten Mal machte es ihr keine Angst. Es war, als schwebte sie noch immer in einem süßen Traum, dessen Ende nicht in Sicht war. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie sich noch nie im Leben so frei und erlöst gefühlt hatte.

„Tal?", sagte auf einmal eine dunkle Stimme neben ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und blickte zur Seite – und spürte augenblicklich, wie ihr der Schmerz in die Stirn fuhr. Direkt vor sich sah sie die grünen Augen des Kelten. Sie wirkten müde, besorgt und irgendwie irritiert, hatten ihr sanftes Glitzern jedoch noch immer nicht verloren. 

„Charlie!", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile lang betrachtet hatte. Er lächelte kurz, als sie seinen Namen nannte, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst. Tal blickte ihn an und dann an sich herunter. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass nicht nur ihr Kopf, sondern auch ihre Gliedmaßen einiges abbekommen hatten. Vorsichtig betastete sie die Schürfwunden an ihren Armen und Beinen.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte sie langsam.

Charlie holte tief Luft. „Ist ´ne lange Geschichte. Also, wenn du deine Verletzungen meinst ... die hast du dir zugezogen, als ich uns vorm Feuer des Drachen gerettet hab."

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. Bis eben war ihr noch nicht klar gewesen, was überhaupt passiert war. Das Gefühl der Befreitheit hatte ihr keine Veranlassung zur Furcht gegeben und sie für´s erste alles andere vergessen lassen. Doch jetzt spürte sie, wie die Angst in ihr zurückkehrte.

„Der ... Drache?", fragte sie alarmiert. „Wo ist er?"

„Dort hinten." Charlie deutete knapp mit dem Finger in die Dunkelheit, doch Tal konnte nichts als eine große, schemenhafte Silhouette vor dem Nachthimmel erkennen. „Er schläft", fügte Charlie dumpf hinzu.

Tal musterte ihn verwirrt. „Er schläft?"

„Ich habe ihn in Tiefschlaf versetzt. Weißt du ... den Trick hat mir jemand beigebracht."

Er blickte sie an, wobei ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, doch dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene erneut. „Tal, bist du ... ich meine ... bist du _okay_?", fragte er zögernd.

Tal gab keine Antwort. Zu viele Gefühle und Erinnerungen strömten mit einem Mal auf sie ein, doch sie hatte Mühe, sie richtig einzuordnen. Der Drache hatte irgendetwas in ihrem Gedächtnis wachgerüttelt. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre zitternden Hände, an die Angst, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Doch was war nur davor passiert? Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen?

Wieder schaute sie Charlie an, der ihren Blick aus erschöpften, ratlosen Augen erwiderte. Doch irgend eine Art von Misstrauen lag darin. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich einer großen Schuld bewusst, ohne recht zu wissen, woher sie kam.

„Du hast dich auch verletzt", stellte sie schließlich fest. 

Charlie nickte und zuckte die Schultern. „Ist nicht so schlimm. Wer Drachen erforscht, sollte Verletzungen gewohnt sein."

„Du hast rote Flecken am Hals", beharrte sie. „Sieht aus, als ob dich jemand gewürgt hätte. Und überhaupt ... du siehst furchtbar aus!"

Ungläubig starrte Charlie sie an. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, so als sei er nicht sicher, ob sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Doch Tal starrte unverwandt zurück. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und fing leise an zu lachen. „Du hast recht ... es hat mich jemand gewürgt. Das war eine besonders sture Würgeschlange ... aber auch diesmal konnte sie mich nicht klein kriegen."

Tal klappte den Mund auf und zu. Langsam glitt ihr Blick über sein blasses Gesicht, die verschwitzten Haare, den Schmutz auf seinem Umhang, hinüber zur schlafenden Silhouette des Drachen und schließlich zu dem zerbeulten Kessel, der nur wenige Meter vor ihren Füßen umgekippt in einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, umgeben von Eierschalen lag. Und auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an alles. Angefangen von ihrem Besuch in der Nokturngasse, in welcher sie das Einhornblut beschafft hatte, bis hin zu Charlies ungläubigem, verzweifeltem Gesicht, als sie den tödlichen Fluch gegen ihn aussprach. Und im selben Moment schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Charlie hatte sie beobachtet. Die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht war ihm nicht entgangen. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch Tal stieß sie abrupt weg. 

„Lass das!", schluchzte sie und vergrub den Kopf zwischen ihren Knien. „Ich war es, habe ich Recht? Ich bin dafür verantwortlich! Ich wollte Lord Voldemord zur Macht verhelfen, ich habe dieses Elixier gebraut und ... Gott, Charlie, ich wollte dich umbringen!"

Charlie betrachtete sie, nicht recht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Tals Schultern zuckten. Er hörte ihr gedämpftes Schluchzen und begriff, wie niederschmetternd die Wahrheit für sie sein musste. So sehr er auch versucht hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, was sie im Begriff war, zu tun – erst jetzt, wo der Stein zerstört war, erkannte sie es selbst. Diese Erkenntnis musste hart zu schlucken sein. Langsam streckte die Hand aus und schob ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast mich aber nicht umgebracht, Ma´am", sagte er leise. „Das solltest du nicht vergessen."

Tals Kopf fuhr empört hoch. „Ich hätte es getan!", erwiderte sie, und die Tränen kullerten über ihre weißen Wangen. „Ich hätte es getan, wäre dieser Drache nicht aufgetaucht, hätte ich nicht solche Angst gehabt ..." Auf einmal stockte sie. Charlie blickte in ihre Mandelaugen, die in auf einmal vollkommen ungläubig ansahen. „Du hast mich gerettet. Warum?"

„Ich hab den Rubin nicht zerstört", antwortete Charlie mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Das Feuer, du weißt schon ... das war mal wieder Apophis. Nicht ich."

Tal schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Kein Feuer ist so heiß ist wie das des Lindwurms", fuhr Charlie fort. „Dass es so heiß ist, um einen Rubin zum Schmelzen zu bringen, habe ich allerdings nicht gewusst ..."

„Ich rede nicht von dem Rubin!", unterbrach ihn Tal. Ihre Augen funkelten verzweifelt inmitten ihrer Tränen. „Du hast gewusst, in welche Gefahr ich uns alle bringen wollte! Und trotzdem hast du mich gerettet. Vor dem Dunklen Lord, vor Apophis ... Warum? Wenn andere mich verdächtigen, mich absonderlich finden, dann haben sie mehr als Recht! Nach allem, was ich getan habe ... ich hätte den Tod verdient!"

Charlie schnappte nach Luft. „Ma´am ... so was darfst du nicht sagen", antwortete er schließlich langsam. „Du hast unter dem Einfluss von Du-weißt-schon-wem gestanden. Sein Zauber hat dich zu alldem gebracht, du ... warst nicht du selbst!"

Doch Tal schien ihn kaum zu hören. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was für finstere Triebe ich in mir habe. Als du sagtest, ich würde Lord Voldemord dienen ... ich habe dir kein Wort geglaubt! Und dennoch habe ich all das getan und noch viel mehr ..."

Seufzend legte Charlie einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern, und ohne auf Tals heftige Proteste zu achten, zog er sie fest an sich. Schließlich gab sie nach und ließ ihren Kopf erschöpft auf seine Brust sinken. „Weißt du, Ma´am", hörte sie Charlie sagen, „ich hab das alles nicht nur für dich gemacht. Ein bisschen Egoismus war auch dabei ... ich brauche dich, Ma´am – ich hab dich doch von Anfang an gemocht!"

Irritiert blickte Tal ihn an. „Was redest du da bloß für einen Mist, Charlie!", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als eine machtbesessene Slytherin ... Ich wollte dich umbringen, schon vergessen? Ich bin gefährlich, und wenn du klug wärst, würdest du einen weiten Bogen um mich machen!"

Charlie musste grinsen. „Okay, nur ... du vergisst da etwas. Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Ich habe vor nichts Angst – nicht mal vor dir, Schlange!"

„Dein waghalsiger Mut wird nochmal dein Tod sein!", antwortete Tal. Sie meinte es vollkommen ernst.

Lächelnd schüttelte Charlie den Kopf; seine linke Hand schob sich sanft unter ihr Kinn. „Das glaube ich nicht."

Skeptisch blickte Tal ihn an. Seine Augen sagten ihr, dass auch er es vollkommen ernst meinte, doch konnte sie seine Zuversicht teilen? Noch immer konnte sie nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Der Gedanke, was passiert wäre, hätte Charlie sie nicht gerettet, war ihr beinahe unerträglich. Und doch ließen seine Worte Zuversicht in ihr wachsen. Sie fühlte die Schuld schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten, aber gleichzeitig war ein großer Durst, ein unbändiger Ehrgeiz von ihr gefallen. Charlie liebte sie, wie sie war. Und sie liebte ihn.

Gerade wollte sie seinen Händen nachgeben und den Kopf in den Nacken legen. Doch dann sah sie das Lodern in seinen Augen, spürte ihr eigenes Herz, das wie wild zu schlagen begonnen hatte, und sie hielt inne.

„Charlie?"

„Ja, Ma´am?"

_„Zünde kein Feuer an, das du nicht wieder löschen kannst!"_

Charlie blickte sie verblüfft an, doch dann musste er lachen. „Zu spät!", antwortete er, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	15. Kap 14

14. Der Himmel klärt sich

Drei Monate waren verstrichen, als das kleine britische Flugzeug seinem Heimathafen Heathrow entgegen segelte. Es war ein kalter, klarer Herbstmorgen. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, nur ab und zu durchschnitt die Maschine einige weiße Wattewolken.

Tal saß neben dem Piloten im Cockpit, Serpensia hatte sich auf ihrem Schoß eingekringelt. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und starrte in den Himmel. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig. Eine Mischung aus Freude und Bedauern erfüllte sie, während sie an ihre vergangene Zeit in Rumänien dachte, die nun vorüber war. Zweifellos würde sie im Zaubereiministerium ein berauschender Empfang erwarten. Amos Diggory hatte wirklich allen Grund, um stolz auf sie zu sein. Sie hatte ihren Job hervorragend gemeistert, und Mr. McDougal war derart zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit gewesen, dass er sie am Ende gar nicht mehr hatte gehen lassen wollen. Was hätte er wohl dazu gesagt, hätte er erfahren, dass seine junge Mitarbeiterin eine Art von _Todesserin_ gewesen war? Tal mochte sich die Folgen lieber nicht ausmalen. Doch Charlie hatte ihr versprochen, die ganze Geschichte für sich zu behalten, und sie vertraute darauf. Nun saß sie also im Flugzeug, mit der Aussicht auf eine wohlverdiente Beförderung. Der Beförderung, nach der sie so lange getrachtet hatte. Sie konnte endlich zeigen, was in ihr steckte, und dennoch wurde ihre Freude von Wehmut getrübt. Mit jedem Kilometer, den die Maschine flog, trug sie Tal dichter ins graue, verregnete London – und weiter weg von Charlie.

Die Stimme ihres Piloten riss Tal aus den Gedanken. „Schön, Sie wieder einmal fliegen zu dürfen, Miss Chang!", bemerkte er vergnügt. Rasch warf er ihr einen freundlichen, triumphierenden Blick zu und zwinkerte. „Sehen Sie – ich habe mir ihren Namen gemerkt!"

Tal wandte den Kopf und betrachtete den alten, weißhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr ernstes Gesicht. „Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis, Mister", lobte sie schmunzelnd.

Der Pilot lachte. „Und?", fragte er nach einer Pause. „Wie war ihre Dokumentation? Hatten Sie Erfolg?"

„Ja!", antwortete sie strahlend. „Mein Chef in London ist regelrecht begeistert von mir! Stellen Sie sich vor, sobald ich wieder zurück bin, will er mich zu seiner persönlichen Assistentin und Beraterin machen!" 

„Nun, wenn das so ist, kann man anscheinend wirklich von Erfolg sprechen!", erwiderte ihr Begleiter beeindruckt. 

Tal holte tief Luft. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hat sich die Sache ganz gut entwickelt.

„Anfangsschwierigkeiten? Sie meinen, es gab Schwierigkeiten mit den Luchsen? Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert!"

Tal brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie kapiert hatte, wovon er sprach. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Oh nein, die Luchse waren das kleinste Problem!", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Die Schwierigkeiten, die wir hatten, waren weitaus größer. Nicht wahr, Pansy?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie auf die Schlange hinab, die bewegungslos auf ihren Knien lag. Ihr war, als hätte sie ein leises Zischen gehört. Ein Zischen, dem sie keinerlei Worte entnehmen konnte. Tal unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Haustier, Ihre Python", lächelte der Pilot. „Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass die Schlange Sie versteht?" 

Tal blickte zu Boden. „Nein", murmelte sie traurig. Mit der Zerstörung des Rubins waren auch ihre Fähigleiten als Parselmund verschwunden. Allmählich begann Tal daran zu zweifeln, ob sie vor ihrer Begegnung mit Serpensia überhaupt da gewesen waren. Vielleicht war der Einfluss des Dunklen Lords so stark gewesen, dass sie bereits dessen Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, übernommen hatte? Tal wusste es nicht. Doch der Gedanke war ihr noch immer unangenehm, so dass sie ihn schnell wieder vertrieb.

„Ach, nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer!", sagte ihr Begleiter tröstend, jedoch mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. „Schauen Sie nur, was für eine hervorragende Sicht wir haben! Wir befinden uns direkt über dem ungarischen Gebirge – sehen Sie, diesen hohen Gipfel dort? Man nennt ihn den Kékes, er ist über tausend Meter hoch!"

Interessiert spähte Tal aus dem Fenster, was ihr Pilot mit zufriedener Genugtuung registrierte. „Das Wetter ist weitaus besser als bei ihrem Hinflug, nicht wahr, Miss Chang?", lächelte er. „Ich kann mich noch an den dichten Nebel und die Turbulenzen erinnern ... aber solch eine klare Sicht entschädigt einen doch für so manches, nicht wahr?"

Tal musterte ihn nachdenklich.. „Ja", stimmte sie zu, „eine Weile lang ist es wirklich ziemlich neblig gewesen." Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und blickte aus dem Frontfenster. Die Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in den Wolken, doch dahinter lag nichts als der weite, blaue Horizont. Tal lächelte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass der Himmel wieder klar ist", fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

....................................................................................................................................................

ENDE  
© 2003 Sierra


End file.
